Kitty Love
by Nekomata19
Summary: When England's magic gets out of control, the countries are turned into cats. How will they react to this strange turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey! Welcome to the latest story by myself and by cutedifferent93. This was meant to be just for fun, so it's not a very serious story. We felt it would be nice to do something that was mostly fluffy and amusing, with some smut near the end. So, that's what this is. Please enjoy this random story and, as always, reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 1

A World Meeting had been called earlier that day; however, it looked as though the meeting would never start. Almost immediately, England and America had begun bickering – fueled by France's occasional inputs – and it had quickly escalated to England waving his wand about and threatening to curse America into oblivion.

Russia watched in amusement as the three nations argued. He was mentally counting how long it would take before Germany started yelling at England, America, and France. Russia chuckled quietly to himself and looked over at China.

"Is amusing, da? They are very much being the stupid," he grinned. China nodded then shook his head.

"Shì de, they are," he agreed, hoping it would all be over and they would stop acting like undisciplined children.

England gave a shout as America pushed him. Everyone saw the wand fly out of his hand and up into the air. There was a bright flash of light and several shouts of shock spread throughout the room.

Russia gasped and covered his eyes, trying to avoid the painfully bright light. He fidgeted as he felt a weird tingling spread through his body.

China quickly shielded his eyes from the light. He felt an odd tingle surge through himself. What had England done?

After a bit Russia opened his eyes. He could tell something was off. Russia was sure he was still in his seat but, for some reason, he couldn't see over the table. He blinked and tilted his head. Russia looked over to ask China what had happened and let out a startled yowl when he saw a small dark brown cat had replaced his crush.

It took Russia a moment to realize the sound he had made. He attempted to look down at his hands and saw large fluffy brown paws instead.

China jumped at the sudden sound and fell out of his chair. He looked up and noticed the chair was much higher that it should be. He cocked his head to the side and raised a hand to pull himself up. He froze and stared in shock at the dark brown paw in place of his pale hand. He gave a questioning mew as he looked around and noticed that each of them had been turned into cats!

Russia saw China – well, he assumed it was China – fall off the chair and quickly jumped off his own.

"China?" he asked, briefly glad he was able to still talk. Russia heard the alarmed shouts of the others in the room but ignored them in favor of cautiously approaching the smaller cat. China looked up from observing himself and blinked his golden-brown eyes.

"Russia?" he questioned, looking over the fluffy brown cat in front of him. He noticed the purple irises that undoubtedly belonged to Russia. Russia's tail rose happily.

"Da, is me. Are you being okay? You fell off your chair," he asked, tilting his head. China smiled briefly at Russia, happy he was alright. He turned to look at himself over his shoulder, eyes widening at the tail swaying back and forth.

"I am alright, thank you. Are you?" he asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the extra appendage. Russia nodded.

"I am fine. It is weird being cat, though," he replied.

"ENGLAAAAAAAAAAND!"

A Scottish fold cat went racing by, followed by a larger fluffy pale yellow cat with glasses-like markings around its eyes. Russia leapt out of the way, his fur standing on end. China jumped out of the way as well, a trail of fur standing on end from his neck to his tail. He watched the other cats run by.

Russia calmed down and looked around, noticing the other nations – now cats – got down from their chairs.

"I wonder how we are going to turn back to normal," he commented. Russia looked back at China. "Do you think we should help catch England?"

China watched the other nations chase a white cat with a brown patch over its eye. He grinned rather disconcertingly and crouched down, ready to pounce as the nations raced around the table.

"I don't want to be a cat forever," he replied, jumping out at England with a hiss. England let out a yelp as he was tackled. He tried to get back up but was thwarted when Russia flopped down on top of him, pinning him easily to the ground.

"You will turn us back now, da?" Russia chirped. England scowled over his shoulder at the large cat.

"I can't! At least, I don't know how to right now," he snapped. China stood and faced England, a rather threatening growl rose up from his throat.

"What do you mean you can't? How did you do this in the first place?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. England huffed.

"I didn't! America jostled the wand from my hand, the tosser," he spat. "If I knew what the spell was, I could reverse it. But I don't, so right now I can't."

Germany, now a gray-blue cat, stalked over and glared down at the Scottish-fold.

"Then you will find what the spell is and reverse it immediately! You have books full of spells, right?" he demanded. England nodded.

"Of course I do. If the fat cat on top of me would move I'd be able to go home and look through them," he replied haughtily. Russia gave a low, frankly frightening, growl.

"I am not fat. I am big boned," he said as he stood and walked over to sit beside China. China growled as well, not liking England's insult.

"So how long do we have to stay like this?" he hissed, tail flicking back and forth in agitation. England stood and his fur bristled slightly.

"Until I find the spell, of course," he replied. America gave a whiny meow.

"I don't wanna be a cat! How am I gonna be the best country ever if I'm a cat?" he complained. Germany sighed.

"We will just have to wait, it seems. The rest of us should stay here, I think. That way when England finds the spell we'll all be ready," he said. China sighed and walked back over to the chairs, leaping up gracefully and curling up in a ball, trying to relax and keep from attacking England out of agitation. England left the room in a huff.

Italy, now a caramel color with a dark brown patch on the top of his head, pranced over to Germany and pawed at him.

"Come on, Germany! I want to play," he mewed, pushing on Germany's shoulder teasingly.

Germany looked down at Italy and his tail twitched.

"Doesn't this bother you at all?" he asked. Germany sighed. Most things didn't bother Italy, so he wasn't sure why he was surprised. Italy fell back onto his back playfully, pawing and pushing at Germany with a clueless smile.

"Why should I be? I am cute as a gatto!" he laughed. China shook his head at the childish, care-free actions of the Italian. Germany gave an annoyed meow and cuffed at Italy's head.

"You are too carefree!" he scolded. Italy jumped quickly out of Germany's reach and crouched down, his tail swaying in the air as he tried to anticipate Germany's move.

"You aren't carefree enough, Germany," he whined. "You should play!"

Germany shook his head.

"Nein! I do not need to be carefree," he replied, ears flattening against his head. Italy lay all the way down, placing his chin on his paws as his eyes got impossibly wide.

"Please~? For me?" he pleaded. Germany's tail twitched and he sighed.

"What do you even want to play?" he asked. Italy lit up like a show of fireworks and he tackled Germany with a playful meow.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping back off and running a circle around the steel-blue cat. "You can chase me and I can chase you!"

Germany wished he could face-palm. He stood.

"Fine. It might at least provide some sort of training. Maybe," Germany agreed. He hunkered down before pouncing at Italy.

Russia looked up at where China was curled up and he smiled. He jumped up beside China and reached out a paw to poke his back.

"Why are you napping?" he asked curiously. Russia was hopeful that, since they couldn't really attend to any of their duties, he would have a chance to spend time with China.

He looked up at Russia.

"I just want this to be over. I cannot do much else as a cat," he replied, mildly amused at Russia's pokes. Russia settled down and tucked his paws under himself.

"My cat always finds something to amuse himself with. Maybe we can destroy something, da?" he chuckled, fluffy tail swishing back and forth.

China couldn't help but snicker at Russia's suggestion.

"What would you suggest we destroy?" he inquired.

Russia thought for a moment.

"There are the curtains, or these chairs…I am sure there are mice somewhere that need catching, da?" he suggested, standing again.

China gave a shudder at the thought of catching mice. He may be a cat now but there was no way he was eating a mouse. After a moment, he looked at Russia.

"Why don't you choose?" he asked. "But I'm _not_ eating a mouse."

Russia titled his head.

"Who said we would eat mouse?" he replied. "But we can do other things if you would like."

China sighed. No-one said they would eat a mouse. He sat up and nodded.

"Alright. I suppose I can't just sleep till England reverses the spell," he replied, hopping down off the chair and landing gracefully on his feet. Even as a cat, China held himself in a very dignified manner.

Russia jumped down, landing with a loud thump, and headed out from under the table.

"There are sure to be mice in this building somewhere," he said, ears twitching in every direction to listen for the scurrying of potential mice. China followed, rather amazed at how quickly Russia was adapting to being a cat. He began to listen as well, immediately in awe at how much he could hear. He heard a bird calling outside the window, the playful pounces and purrs of the other nations, he could even hear Russia's breathing ahead of him. China concentrated, staying so stock still one would think he was a statue, and listened for the smallest indication of a rodent hiding.

Italy leapt out of the way of Germany's pounce in the nick of time and ran around the table, weaving in and out of the chair legs and expertly avoiding the other nations.

France sat grooming himself and grinning.

"This is not all that bad. It is nice being a pussycat," he hummed, sliding his paw across his face.

Germany frowned and sped up, chasing after Italy. Maybe it was ridiculous, but at the moment they were cats, so perhaps he could relax a bit until they returned to their normal selves.

Italy laughed as he avoided Germany, tripping over his own feet and rolling a few feet. Germany took his chance and tackled Italy, pinning him to the floor.

"Hmph, too easy," he said with a shake of his head and a tiny smile.

Italy giggled, reaching up and pawing gently at Germany's nose.

"Yay! Germany caught me! Now I get to catch you!" he replied, a huge smile on his face. Germany backed off of Italy.

"You can try," he replied with a smirk, before bolting away.

Russia looked back at China.

"There is being too much noise here. A mouse would probably show up somewhere quieter," he said, "right?"

China nodded, getting slightly frustrated at not being able to focus enough.

"Shì de. Where shall we go?" he asked, stepping up next to Russia.

Russia headed for the door.

"I do not know. Maybe in the kitchen?" he suggested, smiling at China.

China nodded and returned the smile. It was surprisingly nice not to have to worry about all of the responsibilities that came with being human. China began to get a little more playful prance in his step as he and Russia walked to the kitchen. Russia noticed the change in China's walk and laughed quietly.

"You are looking to be happy," he commented, going by smell to find the kitchen. China blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I am a little happy I suppose. I do not have to worry about the normal things." he replied with a small smile. Russia tilted his head.

"China has worries?" he asked, sounding concerned. China nodded once.

"Yes. It is nothing to worry about," he replied, amused that Russia was so concerned for him.

Italy quickly jumped up and raced after Germany. He liked getting Germany to relax and play; he was always such a stick in the mud.

Germany jumped up onto a chair and then the table. He hoped the smooth surface would trip Italy up. Italy leapt up onto the slippery surface of the table, too worried about catching Germany to change his way of walking. His paws slipped out from under him and he fell onto the table with an oof.

France laughed from the sidelines, finding Italy's childish actions very amusing.

"It's not just about speed, Italy. Agility is required to catch something too," he chided. Italy pouted as he stood up. Germany jumped to a windowsill and looked back at Italy.

"Are you alright, Italy?" he asked, hoping Italy hadn't hurt himself. Italy looked up at Germany and nodded.

"Sì, I am alright."

He took a cautious step forward, hoping not to slip again, and walked across the table; he still determined to catch the steel-grey cat.

Russia found the kitchen and stood up on his back paws to reach the doorknob. He batted at it a few times before jumping up and catching it with both paws. Russia slipped and let go as the door swung open. China chuckled quietly and held the door open.

"You are very good at being a cat, Russia."

It was a little odd to say such a thing but it was true. Russia laughed.

"Really? I suppose it is because I spend lots of time with my cat," he replied, heading into the kitchen. China smiled, rather enjoying Russia's laugh as he followed.

"Yes. You seem to have adapted quite well," he stated, remembering to move his tail out of the door's path as it closed.

Germany watched Italy cross the table. He was prepared to leap away at a moment's notice, but he was curious to see how well Italy handled the challenge. Italy took another few hesitant steps then ran across the table towards Germany with a laugh. He reached the edge of the table and pushed off, leaping across, ready to tackle his friend.

"I got you!" he called. Germany dodged by jumping down from the window.

"You will have to do better than that, Italy," he called back, darting under the table. Germany gave grunt as he slammed into Prussia, who had deliberately gotten in the way.

"Heh, having fun with your boyfriend, West?" he snickered.

Russia looked around the kitchen with wide eyes. It seemed much larger now that he was a cat. Russia looked back at China.

"Being a cat fits you better than it does me, China. You are so dignified," he said as he listened out for any unusual noises. China blushed slightly, giving a polite incline of his head.

"Xièxiè, Russia, but that doesn't make me a better cat; you are playful and...fluffy," he gently raised his paw and placed it on Russia's shoulder, feeling the soft fur. Russia looked embarrassed.

"Fluffy? What does that have to do with being cat?" he asked, secretly enjoying how close China had gotten. China grinned and pet Russia gently.

"Fluffy is nice to pet," he replied sweetly. Russia purred and leaned down to rub his cheek against China's head.

Italy landed on the windowsill, barely avoiding crashing through the window, and jumped to the floor. He noticed Prussia talking to Germany. Now was his chance to catch Germany! He crouched down and approached quietly, the tip of his tail swishing.

Germany ignored Prussia and tried to get around him, but Prussia kept stepping in the way and blocking his escape.

"What? There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he teased. Germany growled.

"Go away, Prussia," he told him sternly.

Italy quickly closed the space between him and Germany and pounced on the steel-gray cat's back with a triumphant laugh.

"I got you! I got Germany!"

Germany frowned as Prussia walked off, laughing. He sighed and looked back at Italy.

"Good job," he praised with a small smile.

Italy's smile grew but he stayed laying on Germany's back, purring as he nuzzled into Germany's fur.

"Germany is so soft~," he said.

China froze momentarily. He wasn't very used to being in such an intimate proximity to someone else. But he found it rather...nice. He began to purr along with Russia, rubbing back.

Germany's blush would have been apparent had he been human. He sighed and lay down, figuring he might as well. Italy eventually rolled off Germany's back and curled up against the steel-grey cat, his tail wrapping around his body. He began purring contentedly. Italy rolled over on his back with his paws up in the air. He cuddled closer to Germany's side and purred.

Russia purred even louder before a scratching sound caught his attention. His ears perked and he followed the sound until he spotted his prey. A mouse was sitting in the corner, nibbling on something Russia couldn't see. He crouched and paused. His tail twitched briefly before pounced on the mouse. The mouse squeaked in terror as it was picked up in Russia's mouth. He shook it before letting it loose on the ground for a second. Russia pounced it again and began smacking it around the floor.

"This is fun!" he cheered. China laughed and hurried to join in on the fun. He pounced on the mouse's tail, keeping it in place, and then batting it across the slick floor. Russia gave the mouse a smack when it came his way and realized too late he had hit it a bit too hard. He picked it up in his mouth and brought it over to China.

"Sorry, I killed it by accident," Russia said sadly, ears flattening out to the side. China smiled fondly.

"It's ok. We can find something else to do," he replied, nuzzling Russia's cheek lightly. He took the mouse from Russia and walked over to the cabinet with the trashcan. He pawed at the small door till he was able to get it open then dropped the dead rodent into the can.

Russia smiled and his tail swished back and forth happily.

"Okay," he agreed, walking over to China. China turned to Russia and smiled.

"Should we check the other rooms for mice or go outside?" he asked, eyes sparkling as his tail flicked back and forth. Russia thought about it.

"I am thinking outside would be nice. Is sunny day and warm," he replied, trotting over to the kitchen door. Russia pushed it open and held it in place with his body so China could walk through. China smiled and walked through the door, the tip of his tail flicking against Russia's nose as he passed.

"That sounds nice," he replied. Russia's tail waved in the air as he happily followed after China. When they reached the door he saw it was open and supposed it was England's doing. Russia pushed it open further and bounded outside and down the front steps.

China chuckled and leapt down the steps after him. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled. He walked into the tall grass and laid down, starting to roll around and purr happily. Russia chuckled.

"You are being the silly, China," he teased, flopping down in the grass as well. China stopped rolling and looked embarrassed.

"I-It feels rather nice..." he replied, ears twitching around as he listened to the birds tweeting and the wind blow softly. Russia bumped his head against China's back.

"Do not be embarrassed," he said with a smile. Russia yawned and stretched out in the grass. Who knew the sun could make one so sleepy so fast. China looked down and smiled, laying back down and stretching.

"You said I was being silly," he said, rubbing his face against the grass and purring. Russia nodded.

"Da, because you were. It was fun to watch," he replied. A butterfly caught Russia's attention and he quickly got into a crouch. As it flew closer and pounced. And missed. Russia watched as the butterfly flew just out of reach over his head – as though taunting him. China chuckled as he watched Russia get taunted.

"Now _you_ are being silly, Russia." he laughed, crouching himself. He jumped for the butterfly and just barely missed it. Russia jumped again; and again he missed the butterfly. With a huff, he gave up and made his way over to a nearby tree.

"Have you ever climbed a tree before? I have not, but maybe now I can," he said to China. The dark brown cat followed happily and nodded.

"I have not. It should be easy now, though," he replied, looking at his claws. Russia looked at the tree and then down at his paws.

"It is going to be easier said than done I am thinking," he commented. Russia contemplated how to go about climbing the tree, but eventually decided to just try. He backed up a bit and took a running leap, digging his claws into the bark.

China watched with a smile and jumped onto the tree too. Once he didn't immediately fall, he pulled his claws from the bark and began to quickly climb up the trunk. It _was_ harder than he thought but he was quickly getting the hang of it as he reached a high branch.

"Come on, Russia. It's fun," he called, sitting on the branch regally. Russia hesitated but eventually got up onto a branch. He hopped to the next, and the one after that, then stopped.

"Hmm…is getting a bit high. There is no snow to be breaking my fall - if I do fall," he said apprehensively. China looked up with a smile.

"Don't worry, I would catch you," he reassured, leaping up to the next branch.

"Besides, you would land on your feet if you did."

Russia laughed.

"You would not catch me. If you tried I would crush you flat," he snickered, shaking his head. China had to laugh too.

"I would at least _try_ to catch you. Isn't that what counts?" he asked, jumping up to the same branch and smiling. Russia shook his head again.

"Like you said, it would not be necessary. I would land on my feet. I just do not like going higher than this," he said. China nodded looking down with a worried look.

"I agree," he said, scooting closer to Russia. Russia smiled and curled his tail around China.

"Is good view from here, though, da? Maybe we can even catch that butterfly if it comes too close," he suggested. China nodded, his tail swishing back and forth happily and leaning into Russia's shoulder. It felt rather nice to be so close to Russia. China felt protected – not that he needed protecting, but still. He started to purr softly.

Russia purred as well and closed his eyes. He felt happy whenever he was around China, and now that he had China all to himself – temporarily – he was even happier. China rubbed his cheek against Russia's shoulder, purring louder. He was pleasantly surprised at how relaxed and happy he was - all things considered - just to sit in a tree with Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for the lovely reviews (and follows) so far, I'm so happy to hear that people are enjoying this story. I hope the second chapter is just as enjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 2

Italy woke with a stretch and a yawn. He looked up at Germany and smiled.

"Ciao, Germany," he purred, tail swishing back and forth. Germany opened his eyes.

"I see you're awake," he commented, not being sure what else to say. Italy smiled and rubbed against Germany's side, purring loudly and happily.

"You are all soft, Germany!" he praised, his back arching up as he pressed closer. Germany's ears flattened back against his head.

"Would you quit that?" he demanded, feeling embarrassed at the show of affection. Italy looked at Germany but continued.

"But it's fun~," he whined.

Austria walked by and couldn't help but be amused. Germany was such a stick in the mud sometimes. Of course, he wasn't one to give much affection either.

Germany sighed irritably.

"Maybe for you it is, but not everyone likes to be touched so casually," he replied, tail whipping back and forth. Italy stopped and looked at Germany with big eyes.

"Mi dispiace, Germany," he sighed. Germany immediately felt bad for snapping at Italy. Trying to contain his embarrassment, he moved closer to Italy and briefly leaned down to rub his cheek against the top of the smaller cat's head.

"…I…didn't mean to snap. I apologize," Germany said quietly. Italy smiled and rubbed back.

"I forgive you," he replied, licking Germany's nose tenderly. Germany, flustered, quickly looked away.

* * *

Austria walked up to a window and jumped up, sitting contentedly on the sill and watching the birds and butterflies outside. Prussia, who had been prowling around, spotted the black and white cat sitting on the window and smirked. He crouched and stalked closer. With a triumphant mrow, Prussia leapt up and tackled Austria.

"Ha! The awesome me wins!" he cheered. Austria gave a surprised yowl and hissed. He calmed once he realized who had tackled him.

"Hello, Prussia. What do you want?" he asked, trying to wiggle out of the white cat's grip. Prussia grinned down at Austria.

"Oh, you know, the usual…For you to admit that I AM AWESOME!" he shouted, keeping Austria pinned down. "Ja, that….and that I am better than you in every way, of course."

Austria's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed.

"I see. And why would I lie to you like that?" he questioned. It was always fun to get Prussia worked up. Prussia smirked.

"Because it's not a lie! And you know I'm the best. I know you have to have a crush on me. But don't worry, most people do," he replied condescendingly. Austria blinked, refusing to allow the small blush that threatened to show itself.

"Why in the world would I have a crush on _you_ of all people? You are annoying and full of yourself. Not very attractive in the least," he snorted, looking away. Prussia pouted.

"I'm not annoying," he protested – then he grinned. "Besides, denying your crush just makes me believe you less."

Austria refused to look back at Prussia.

"Do you really feel the need to keep me pinned?" he asked, trying to avoid the last subject. Prussia tilted his head.

"Ja, I mean, why not? Why? Is it turning you on?" he taunted, laughing loudly. Austria growled and struggled to get out from under Prussia.

"Of course not! Now let me up now!" he hissed. Prussia got off.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist," he said, backing up to give Austria some space. Austria's eyes narrowed and his tail swished back and forth in agitation.

"You have no class, Prussia. I will _never_ like you." he growled, hopping down off the windowsill and walking away, tail raised with a humph. Prussia's ears flattened out to the sides. He jumped down off the window and followed after Austria, his tail down low.

"What? Really? I…I can have class," he said. Austria whipped around, the hair on his back standing on end.

"Nein! You have never had any class and you never will. Now leave me alone," he hissed. Prussia flinched. Then frowned and straightened up. He puffed out his chest.

"Fine. The awesome me doesn't need you anyway," Prussia snapped, turning and stomping off. Austria blinked. He hadn't expected Prussia to actually leave. Austria sat for a moment and thought, black and white tail flicking back and forth across the polished floor. Finally, he sighed and went after Prussia.

Prussia left the room. He wasn't sure what to do now. West was busy flirting with Italy, Spain was with South Italy, he had no idea what France was doing, and Austria wanted nothing to do with him. Prussia sighed in annoyance, his long white tail whipping back and forth as he wandered.

Austria finally left the meeting room, satisfied that Prussia was not there anymore. He began to search each room. He pushed the door to the kitchen open and peered inside.

"Prussia?" he called. Getting no response, he left and walked down the hallway. His mind replayed what he had said to the white cat and he flinched at his own words. It wasn't true. Well, Prussia _could_ be annoying but he hadn't meant to snap so harshly at the egotistical nation.

Prussia spotted a wooden bench in one of the hallways and hopped up onto it. It was under the window so a bit of sun was coming through. He curled up in it and sighed. Prussia knew he annoyed others at times, but he didn't try to. Most of the time.

Austria wandered the halls, beginning to worry that Prussia had left the premises all together. He sighed and sat on the floor next to a bench, a sad mew escaping his throat.

Prussia's ear twitched at the sound of a meow below the bench. He peered over the side and was surprised to see Austria.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me or something? I thought you told me to leave you alone," he demanded, red eyes narrowing. Austria jumped slightly, not expecting to see Prussia. He looked down and pawed at the floor, his pride trying to get in the way.

"Es tut mir leid ..." he mumbled quietly. Prussia looked surprised.

"What? Really?" he asked, sounding a little incredulous. Austria kept looking everywhere but at Prussia. He nodded once. Prussia grinned and he sat up.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist my greatness," he laughed. Austria growled and rolled his eyes. Prussia's ego was seriously a pain in the butt.

"Ja, ja, whatever," he grumbled. Prussia jumped down and rubbed up against Austria's side.

"Thanks, but…I'm sorry too. I went too far earlier," he said. Austria blinked in surprise. Prussia was not usually one to apologize. A small purr worked its way up from Austria's throat.

"Y-You are forgiven," he replied, trying to stop the purrs. Prussia grinned and purred as well.

"You know…now would be the perfect time to tell me you've been crushing on me for forever," he teased. Austria's ears flattened and he stood, turning away.

"Not even if you kissed me," he huffed. Prussia smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, tail twitching. Austria looked over his shoulder at the white cat and raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly. Even if you did, it wouldn't change anything." he snipped, turning back and licking his paw. "Besides, I doubt you are a good kisser in the least," he smirked. Prussia stepped closer.

"Well, maybe not as a cat, but for now it should do. I'll make it up to you when we're human again," he snickered, leaning over to lick Austria's furry cheek. Austria's eyes widened and he jumped away.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, stepping back. Prussia grinned mischievously.

"Proving you wrong," he replied. Austria looked away. Whenever Prussia grinned like that... well it got to him. He wiped at his cheek with his paw, attempting to look disgusted.

"That was completely unnecessary," he said. Prussia tilted his head.

"You were the one who made the challenge. You know the awesome me can't say no to a challenge," he said with a smirk. Austria scoffed.

"It wasn't a challenge. I was simply stating a fact," he replied, looking away. Prussia shrugged.

"Sounded like a challenge to me," he said. Prussia moved closer. "Like I said, I'll be able to give you a better kiss when we're human. Then you'll take back what you said. Heh, maybe I'll give you more than a kiss, huh?"

If it were possible, Prussia would have been waggling his eyebrows suggestively. However, his smirk more than made up for it. Austria struggled to keep his poker face in place.

"I may have apologized but you still have no class, Prussia," he scooted back a little. Prussia pouted.

"Aw, come on," he complained. Austria could hardly hold back his smirk. Prussia's pout was rather... cute.

"You don't," he retorted, placing his paw on Prussia's forehead and pushing him back. Prussia frowned.

"Well, who needs class anyway? What fun is it being a snob?" he retorted, poking Austria's shoulder. Austria's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm a snob?" he growled, pushing back a little harder. Prussia made tsk noise.

"Of course I do. All you do is play the piano and complain," he replied. Austria's tail flicked faster.

"Oh really?" Quick as a flash, he tackled Prussia, pinning the white cat to the floor with a smirk. Prussia easily flipped him over and pinned him instead.

"Ja, really," he said, smirking back, making sure Austria couldn't wriggle is way out from under him. Austria glared and struggled to gain control again. He kicked his back legs into Prussia's stomach. Prussia didn't even flinch.

"You're also a wimp. But that's fine with me," he snickered. Austria gave up after a few more minutes. He refused to look up at Prussia though. Prussia smirked and leaned down to rub his cheek against Austria's.

"You just need to loosen up a bit and have fun," he purred. Austria fought back a purr. That actually felt really good.

"...I can have fun," he snorted. Prussia looked skeptical.

"By doing something other than play your piano?" he retorted, keeping Austria restrained. Austria nodded once.

"Ja..." he fibbed. Prussia smirked.

"Oh? Then what do you like to do for fun?" he asked. Austria cursed himself. He should've known Prussia would call his bluff. He dared a look up at Prussia and immediately regretted it. Had he been human, a bright red blush would've raged.

Prussia grinned and his tail swished playfully from side to side.

"Nothing coming to mind?" he taunted. Austria looked away again.

"Shut up," he mumbled. Prussia chuckled and stepped off of him.

"See? My point was proven," he said. Austria rolled over and stood, giving a shake to right his tussled fur. He glanced at Prussia then went back to grooming himself, ignoring the white cat as best he could.

Prussia sighed and sat down.

"What? Sulking now?" he asked. Austria looked over his shoulder.

"Alright, if I am such a snob, why do you want me to like you?" he asked, tail swaying back and forth. Prussia looked a bit startled by the question. He blinked and looked away, embarrassed.

"Well…even though you're a snob…" Prussia trailed off into a mumble and his ears flattened back against his head. Austria smirked and leaned closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he taunted. Prussia huffed and glanced at Austria out of the corners of his eyes.

"I said…you're kind of cute and attractive," he grumbled. Austria blinked. He turned and walked up to Prussia.

"...What?" he asked, not believing what he heard. Prussia sighed and looked at Austria.

"I said you're cute and attractive. Don't tell me you chose now to go deaf?" he replied irritably. A small smile pulled at the corner of Austria's lips.

"No, I haven't gone deaf. I just didn't think I heard right," he replied, sitting close to Prussia. Prussia fidgeted awkwardly.

"Ja, well, why do you think I kept trying to invade your Vital Regions?" he asked. "Even the awesome me can have trouble expressing himself properly."

Austria looked at Prussia unamused.

"Clearly. You are not very big on romance either," he snorted. Prussia looked offended.

"Hey! I can be romantic if you want me to," he insisted. Austria smirked.

"I doubt it. You are too egotistical. Romance doesn't mean gloating about yourself," he teased. Prussia frowned.

"I know that! I can come up with a proper date," he replied with a pout. Austria snorted and stood.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," he began walking away. Prussia stood, his fur bristling.

"Fine! I'll prove it! When we're back to normal I'll take on the most awesome date ever and then you'll see!" he snapped. Austria looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"Challenge accepted," he purred. Prussia chased after him.

"You bet it's accepted! I'm going to romance you SO hard!" he claimed, looking determined. Austria resisted the urge to blush.

"We shall see. I might not even accept." he teased. "Why should I?"

Prussia looked at him.

"Because you just said challenge accepted! That means you have to give me a chance," he said. Austria glanced back.

"Not necessarily. I could just decide you are too egotistical and take Hungary out for a date."

He had to admit, it was really fun pushing Prussia's limits. Prussia hissed.

"But you said challenge accepted! Backing out is lame!" he snapped. Austria looked at Prussia with a smirk.

"Then you'd better make sure I say yes," he said, walking ahead and slipping the tip of his tail across Prussia's face. Prussia growled and dug his claws into the wooden floor. Austria turned around, surprised at the growl.

"Prussia, I was just teasing," he said, attempting to calm the white cat. Prussia looked away.

"Ja, well I was being serious. If you don't want to go on a date, fine, I won't make you," he said, brushing past Austria. Austria caught up and stood in front of Prussia.

"If you want to take me on a date... I'll go." he replied, leaning forward and bumping his nose against Prussia's quickly. Prussia's ears perked up.

"Really?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Austria smiled and nodded.

"Ja, really," he mumbled, embarrassed. Prussia grinned and bumped his head lightly against Austria's and purred.

"Great, 'cause you'd be missing out on THE best date ever otherwise," he replied. Austria smiled and bumped back.

"You're impossible," he purred. Prussia snickered and whapped him with his tail.

"Ja, maybe. But so are you," he retorted. Austria snorted and licked Prussia's cheek gently.

"Perhaps I am."

* * *

Translations: (German) Es tut mir leid = I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know that these are pairings other people like. :) This chapter gets some serious moments, but I hope it's still fun and cute, lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

France wandered around the meeting room, fluffy white tail held high and swaying as he strutted past the rest of the nations-turned-feline. His deep blue eyes caught Germany and Italy nuzzling each other under the table. France grinned. Love was in the air. He walked past and leapt up onto a chair then onto the polished wood table.

Canada jumped slightly and gave a surprised mew when the Persian cat hopped up onto the table next to him. He quickly calmed down and licked at the fluffy blond fur on his shoulder to get it back to normal. France gave a charming smile.

"Bonjour, Canada. What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked. Canada was a little surprised by the fact France had noticed him – let alone not mistaken him for America.

"Hello. Uh…I was just trying to avoid Cuba. I guess it's even easier to mistake me for America in this form, eh?" he replied with a small smile. France took a moment to look over the blonde cat. He shook his head.

"No, you two are not very similar in any form, let alone this one," he stated. Canada's eyes widened.

"What? Really? But everyone always says we look the same," he said. France laughed.

"Well, they must be blind. You are different then America," France reached up and pawed the fluffy plume of brown fur around Canada's shoulders. "You are likable without an irritating ego."

He motioned over the table to where America was running around entertaining himself.

"America is not likable."

Canada stifled a laugh, then smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you at least can tell us apart, France," he said with a quiet purr. France grinned. That purr was rather cute coming from Canada.

"De rien. So how do you like being a pussycat? I must admit, it is rather nice," he laughed, laying down on the table, tail swishing back and forth contentedly. Canada settled and tucked his paws beneath himself.

"It's okay, I guess. Though, I'm a little worried Kumajaru might eat me if I stay a cat," he said, laughing a little nervously. France smirked.

"I would think you would be much more agile and faster than him now. Fret not," he pushed close, blue eyes boring down into Canada's purple ones. "I shall protect you, Canada."

Canada's blush was hidden by his fur.

"Oh, uh, thank you," he said.

"Hey! Canadia! Get away from France, he might try to do something pervy to ya!" America shouted across the table. France spared a look down at America and his ears flattened.

"Go back to your ridiculous kitty games, America. We are simply talking," he called, fluffy tail wrapping around Canada gently. Canada's ears flattened out to the side in embarrassment.

"I'm fine, America. No need to worry," he called back, though it wasn't much louder than his usual voice. America strutted over.

"What was that?" he asked, having genuinely not heard Canada.

"I-I said I'm fi-"

"See, France? He's totally uncomfortable. Come on, Canada, you don't have to stick around now that the hero is here! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed obnoxiously. France's ears flattened against his head and he hissed.

"Stop talking, America. You are annoying," he snapped, standing up. Canada sighed and slunk off. He really disliked it when people fought.

"Pfft! I'm never annoying, I don't know what you're talking about," America replied. "Just keep your creepy paws off Canada, yeah? He's too innocent to be hanging out with you."

France noticed Canada leave. He hissed once more at America and followed the blonde cat.

"Canada? Are you alright, mon ami?" he asked. Canada stopped walking and turned to France. He hadn't expected either to follow him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just don't like being around fighting…I'm sorry about America. I really don't mind hanging out with you," Canada said with a small smile. A smile tugged at France's lips.

"I like being around you too. I apologize for the fighting. I do not like America trying to talk for you," he replied, fur bristling slightly in agitation. Canada nodded.

"I don't like it either. Unfortunately, it seems he either never hears me or chooses to ignore what I'm saying," he said with a sigh. France pushed against Canada's shoulder playfully.

"I'll make sure he doesn't ignore you," he said, trying to bring the Canadian's cute smile back. Canada smiled shyly.

"Thanks, but, maybe it's better if he does ignore me. He can be pretty violent sometimes when he does notice me. By accident, of course…I hope," he replied. France frowned.

"Enough talking about someone neither of us like; would you like to go outside? Take in the fresh air and the beautiful weather?" he proposed. Canada's tail rose into the air.

"That sounds like fun. Sure," he agreed, his smile becoming brighter. France grinned at the smile's return.

"Good! Let us go." He hurried across the room and pushed the door open. "After you, mon ami."

Canada looked embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you," he said, slipping out of the room. Canada padded quietly down the hall towards the front door. France walked along with him till they got to the door. He hopped down the stairs happily, looking back to make sure Canada was still following.

"Ah! Nothing like a warm, sunny day to make you love life," France sighed happily and flopped down into the grass. Canada laughed and stretched out on the grass beside him.

"It does feel good," he agreed, rolling onto his back and sighing. France smiled at the blonde cat. He noticed the long curl of hair and tilted his head with a fond smile.

"This curl of yours is cute, mon ami," he mused, reaching down to paw at the bouncy strand of hair.

Canada's eyes widened and he gasped. He quickly rolled over and backed up.

"P-please don't do that," Canada requested, sounding a little panicky. France tilted his head in confusion and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing the curl as it bounced slightly. Canada looked flustered.

"Just…I don't want you to touch it," he replied meekly. France narrowed his eyes and a smirk played on his lips as he stepped closer.

"Why not, mon ami?" The question was innocent enough but France's sly smile was far from innocent. Canada backed up.

"I just….Prince Edward Island might get bad weather," he muttered. Canada knew it was a horrible excuse, but he certainly wasn't going to admit what the real reason was. France couldn't help but laugh.

"So, your cute little curl causes bad weather?" He quickly tackled Canada and smiled. "Let's give the islands a change in weather."

France pawed the curl again. Canada cried out and struggled against France.

"Please stop, France!" he begged, trying to get away. France sighed and got off Canada.

"Alright, alright," he grinned, giving the curl one last whap. Canada leapt away and curled in on himself.

"Please don't do that again," he said, not looking at France. France's smile fell and he stepped up.

"Je suis désolé, Canada. I was just playing. I did not mean to make you upset," he apologized sincerely, head down. Canada looked over at him. He hesitantly got up and rubbed his head against France's shoulder.

"Apology accepted," Canada purred. "It's just…my ahoge is…sensitive, okay?"

France blinked in surprise. He rubbed back.

"Thank you for your forgiveness," he eyed the curl once more. "...How sensitive?"

Canada looked embarrassed.

"It's…well…anerogenouszone," he mumbled, hiding his face with his paws. France's eyes widened. He was rather speechless.

"...Oh?" he chuckled slightly at Canada's embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed, Canada."

Canada pouted slightly.

"Of course it's embarrassing, you kept touching it," he complained quietly. France chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Canada's head with a purr.

"You were rather cute when you tried to stop me, mon ami."

Canada gave a pitiful mew and looked away.

"I…I don't even know how to respond to that," he muttered, tail curling around himself. France smiled. He scooted closer and wrapped his white tail around Canada.

"You do not need to," he purred, licking Canada's ear gently. Canada gave a surprised yelp and looked at France in shock.

"Wha!? Did you just…lick my ear?" he asked, becoming flustered again. France smiled.

"Oui, I did." His smile fell and he looked away. "If you didn't like it, then it didn't happen."

Canada shook his head and leaned forward to rub his cheek against France's.

"N-no! It's okay. I was just surprised. I…didn't think you liked me in that way," he replied shyly. France blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Oui, I do," he replied, cuddling close to Canada. Canada smiled and licked his cheek.

"Je vous aime aussi," he said with a giggle. France was taken aback for a moment but then tackled Canada in the grass with a laugh.

"You have made me very happy, mon amour!" he exclaimed. Canada laughed quietly and leaned up to rub his head up against France's chest.

"I'm glad. I'm happy too," he replied. France purred and pawed at Canada's ear fondly.

"You are very cute, Canada~," he grinned. Canada looked embarrassed, but then smiled.

"Thank you," he purred. "And you're…very handsome."

France smirked. Canada was so shy and innocent.

"Merci, Canada."

He leaned forward and licked the soft, blonde fur of Canada's cheek. Canada purred gently. Though unused to the affection, he was enjoying it quite a bit.

* * *

Germany woke with a start and looked down at Italy. He didn't remember falling asleep; however, he supposed the combined purring and the fact that he was now – temporarily – a cat might have caused him to fall asleep. Germany sighed and watched the small cat beside him. Maybe he could be more lenient while they were cats…after all, it wasn't as though he could complete any of his work in this form.

Italy purred happily as he rolled around on his back. He looked up and noticed that Germany was awake. He smiled and jumped up.

"Germany! You're awake, il mio amico!" he greeted excitedly. Germany gave a small smile.

"Ja, sorry for falling asleep. I suppose I need to correct my sleeping habits so that doesn't happen again," he said. Italy giggled.

"No, it is ok. You are cute when you are a sleepy gatto!" he laughed, pawing at Germany's nose. Germany looked horrified.

"Nein! I am NOT cute!" he snapped, fur bristling. Italy shrank back. He never liked it when Germany yelled. He was scary. Germany calmed down and sighed.

"Es tut mir leid, Italy. You don't need to be scared," he said. Italy smiled and curled closer, purring happily as he rubbed up against the blue-gray cat.

"It is ok, Germany," he said, pawing at Germany's ear. "I forgive you."

Germany's tail twitched in annoyance at having his ear cuffed.

"Good," he said awkwardly. Germany glanced around the room. There weren't many others left in the room. In fact, it seemed the only others in the room seemed to be Greece, who was draped over Japan, and Turkey who was yelling at them both. He looked back down at Italy. "So…uh…what would you like to do?"

Italy stood with an innocent smile.

"We could wrestle! You can teach me how!" he suggested excitedly. Germany looked both horrified and a little twitchy.

"Uh…why would you want to know how to wrestle? Even if you learned, you don't have the muscles for it," he said. Italy sat with a pout, his tail swishing across the floor.

"But if I learned, I could practice and get stronger. Right? Then I could save you!" he looked at Germany with big, hopeful eyes. Germany hated that expression. So. Very. Much. He couldn't refuse it and it bothered him to no end.

"Fine. Fine…I'll teach you some wrestling. It won't be much since we aren't human, though," he agreed with a very put upon sigh. Italy jumped with a mrow and ran excitedly in a circle.

"Yay! Germany is going to wrestle with me!" he sang. Germany pounced on Italy and pressed a paw over his mouth.

"Dummkopf! Don't go around saying it like that!" he exclaimed. Italy cocked his head.

"But you are," he mumbled against Germany's paw. Germany's eye twitched.

"Ja, I know. But that phrasing is…never mind, just, let's get this over with," he said, getting off of Italy. Italy sat up with a smile.

"Yay! Now, what do I do?" he asked, clueless. Germany contemplated how to go about teaching wrestling. He wasn't actually a wrestler and they were cats.

"Well…as in every situation in which you must face an enemy, you should start by analyzing your opponent for any weaknesses and their strengths. I have seen that this is usually accomplished by circling each other," he explained. Italy nodded and crouched down, beginning to circle Germany.

"Like this?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the steel-gray cat. Germany began circling Italy as well.

"Ja. I believe it is supposed to start like this. The goal is to pin your opponent down for three counts," he explained. Italy nodded.

"Even I can do that!" he exclaimed, carelessly leaping at Germany. Germany used Italy's carelessness against him and flipped him over so that he was pinning Italy down.

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "One…Two…Three."

Italy pouted.

"I'll get it! I just need practice!" he whined, struggling to get free. Germany shook his head.

"Maybe. But there isn't much use in knowing how to wrestle. Hand-to-hand combat, on the other hand, is very useful. However, that is something I can only teach you when we're humans," he explained. Italy frowned.

"But I don't have the muscle for that, Germany," he cried. "I thought if I could learn to wrestle, I could help you escape if we were captured. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me."

Germany couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Italy, I am happy you're finally wanting to train; however, I'd worry about you regardless because you're a bit of an air-head. Despite the fact that I complain at times, I don't mind you relying on me," he said with a small smile. Germany, if he were honest with himself, liked having Italy rely on him. It made him feel needed.

Italy looked up at Germany and pouted.

"I am not an air-head!" he whined. He would probably look angry if such an expression was possible for the Italian. Germany chuckled and finally stepped off of Italy.

"Yes you are. Most of the time," he replied in a slightly teasing tone. Italy sat up and pounced, pinning Germany down with surprising force.

"I am not!" he hissed weakly, his face very close to Germany's. Germany's eyes widened.

"Italy…I was teasing you. I am sorry if it didn't come across that way. I know you're not stupid," he said. Germany didn't think he'd ever seen Italy angry before. Italy stepped off Germany and sat, his head down.

"I am not stupido or an air-head," he mumbled. Germany got up and moved to sit beside Italy and curled his tail around him.

"I know. I'm sorry for saying that, even as a joke," he said. "You're very smart, Italy. After all, it was you who created the Renaissance…I won't joke like that again."

Italy looked up at Germany, a tear in his eye.

"You promise?" he asked meekly. Germany leaned down to nuzzle Italy's cheek.

"Ja, I promise. Please don't cry," he replied, curling his tail a little tighter around the smaller cat. Italy leaned close and purred.

"Grazie, Germany. I'm sorry I got mad," he apologized. Germany shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I offended you and you had every right to be upset. If I say something that offends you like that, I want you to tell me. We are…friends, so, you should be able to feel comfortable telling me if I'm doing something that greatly upsets you," he said. Italy smiled and leaned further into Germany's side.

"Ok. I will tell you," he replied. Suddenly, Italy pulled back with a large smile and began jumping around. "Germany! I pinned you!"

Germany was briefly taken aback by the sudden mood change, but then smiled.

"Ja, I suppose you did. Good job," he praised. Italy cheered and jumped at Germany, landing on the grey cat's back.

"I pinned Germany!" he laughed, cuddling his face into the blue-grey fur of Germany's neck and purring. Germany humphed.

"Well, it won't be a habit," he said, looking mildly annoyed. Italy laughed and scooted further up Germany's back. He licked the soft ear with a giggle.

"How do you know? I could become stronger than you!" he laughed. Germany gave shout of surprise at the sudden ear lick and shook Italy off.

"Why did you just lick my ear!?" he demanded, his fur standing on end. Italy rolled off and tumbled across the floor before sitting up with a smile.

"Why not? I like you, Germany," he purred, head tilted to the side. Germany sputtered incoherent words. His back arched and his tail fluffed. Germany had no idea how to properly respond to such a blunt statement and was quite sure his brain was shutting down.

Italy walked up to a frozen Germany and poked they gray cat's forehead.

"Ciao? Germany?" he questioned, leaning nose-to-nose with Germany. Germany blinked and panicked.

"You…You…How can you say something like that so casually!?" he demanded. Italy tilted his head, confused.

"Say what? That I like you? But I do," he smiled, bumping his nose to Germany's. Germany backed up a step.

"But…but….but…"

He was at a loss for what to say. Germany hadn't planned for this and he didn't know how to react. Italy's smile fell.

"Are you okay, Germany?" he asked, placing a paw on Germany's forehead. Germany glanced towards the door and considered fleeing the situation so he could think about it for a few minutes…or days. Germany frowned and mentally slapped himself. He didn't flee – especially not from Italy. Germany took a calming breath.

"Why are you saying something like that all of a sudden?" he asked. Italy looked confused.

"But I've always liked you, Germany. I...thought you knew that..." he whined, eyes growing big. Germany was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Germany really wished he understood Italy's actions and phrasing better. Italy's tail swayed back and forth.

"I thought that's why you rescued me all the time... And why you let me sleep with you... I thought you liked me," he said. Germany frowned.

"I don't understand your meaning of like," he said. "Like as in acquaintances? Friends?...More than friends?"

At the mention of more than friends, Italy raised his caramel eyes to lock with Germany's blue ones. He held the gaze intently. Germany was feeling panicky again.

"More than friends?" he asked hesitantly. Italy held their gaze, even though he felt his stomach drop. What if Germany didn't feel the same?

Germany's mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked away, trying to gather his thoughts into some semblance of order. He had thought Italy had thought of them as only friends. Germany had been more than a little freaked out when he started having…less than pure thoughts about his friend and had quickly squashed them down every time they started to show up. So, did that mean he liked Italy as more than a friend? Germany didn't know. He didn't hate the idea, but it certainly made him nervous.

Italy sighed, convinced that Germany's silence was answer enough, and stood.

"It is ok, Germany. I understand. I'm going to...lay in the sun for a while," he said, voice cracking slightly as he turned away and headed for the door. Germany's ears perked up and he hurried after Italy.

"Italy, wait! Italy…I'm not upset with you," he said. Italy looked back with a smile.

"I know you aren't upset with me, Germany. I just want to go lie down, is all," he replied, struggling to keep the smile. Germany didn't know what to do.

"Oh…okay," he said, feeling awkward. Italy smiled again and then bounded out the door, seemingly in a hurry. Germany sat by the door. Why would Italy confess his feelings so suddenly and then just leave? He sighed. Things were just far too complicated today.

* * *

China crouched down in the bushes of the garden, his ears twitching as he listened for the slightest sound of Russia. They had agreed to play Hide 'n Seek after getting down from the tree and China found himself actually enjoying the suspense.

Russia prowled about the yard for a while, following China's scent. He grinned to himself. If he caught China maybe he could get China to agree to be his and only his. Russia, greatly bolstered by this thought, increased his efforts of seeking out his pretty little sunflower.

China's ear twitched at the sound of a branch breaking. He turned towards the sound and stalked through the bushes, avoiding the twigs and pebbles that littered the ground.

Russia spotted a slight shaking of the bushes and smirked. He snuck silently over to the end of the bushes. Having had the practice of stalking China previously, Russia was rather good at being quite despite his size.

China slipped quietly between two bushes, freezing mid-step when they rustled loudly. His eyes and ears scanned the area for Russia. After a few moments, China let out a breath of relief and tucked himself under the bushes.

Russia spotted China through the leaves and branches of the bushes and crouched down. He readied himself, then pounced. Russia tackled China and beamed down at him.

"Found you, kotyonok," he gloated. China blinked in surprise then smiled.

"I should've known you would hear the leaves," he chuckled. "You are very good at being silent."

Russia purred.

"Thank you. I have had very good practice," he replied, leaning down to nuzzle China's cheek. China, although blushing on the inside, was confused.

"When have you had practice, Russia?" he asked, attempting to wiggle out from under the fluffy brown cat. Russia merely settled more comfortably on top of China.

"Many times. You only caught me the two times. One when I was panda, and the other when I was in your house. Other times I did better and you didn't notice me," he replied, sounding rather proud of himself. China grunted slightly at the extra weight on top of him. He eyed Russia unbelieving.

"What?! You mean you s-stalked me?!" he asked in complete shock. Russia tilted his head.

"You didn't talk to me much back then, but you were nicer than the others. I wanted to get to know you better," he replied. "I didn't take anything. I just mostly enjoyed your place. It's much warmer than my home. And is so pretty!"

China blinked in surprise. How could Russia talk about stalking so calmly?! China's ears flattened against his head and he hissed.

"Get off of me, Russia. Now."

Russia heard the anger in China's tone and he quickly got off.

"What is being the matter? Did I say something?" he asked. China's fur bristled and his tail flicked angrily.

"Yes, you said something! You stalked me! W-What did you think you were doing?!" he hissed, his claws digging into the dirt. Russia shrunk back, looking confused.

"Was that bad?" he asked. China almost wanted to laugh.

"Yes! That's _very_ bad!" he huffed, turning away from Russia. Russia looked like a scolded child.

"But I was wanting to get to know you. I honestly didn't take anything or break anything," he said. China whipped around, his normally calm and kind eyes were hard now.

"Then you approach me and ask! Don't stalk me!" he growled. "What is wrong with you?"

The moment the words left China's mouth, he regretted it. His eyes widened and he quickly slapped a paw over his mouth. Russia stiffened.

"It seems I made China mad. It was not my intent. I always want China to be happy…Khachu chtoby ty byla moyey," he said with a smile far too cheerful. "I will go."

Russia turned and walked away. China watched as the fluffy cat disappeared. Why in the world had he said that? It was one thing to be upset but China had been just plain...mean. China felt his heart clench as his mind replayed what he had said. He wished he could take it back. Russia wasn't trying to be bad. He didn't know. China stood and hurried through the bushes. He had to let Russia know he didn't mean it.

Russia supposed it had been too much to hope for that China would like him. He didn't understand why China was so mad, though. Russia usually didn't care if he upset someone, but he cared about China. He walked up the front stairs and into the building. Well, Russia was used to being alone now, so he would be okay. He didn't even notice his heart falling from his chest as he walked.

China ran all around the yard, checking everywhere he could think of. He came to the front stairs and hurried up them, out of breath. He rushed inside and looked down the hallways. Where could Russia have gone?

Russia eventually stopped wandering and sat down. He felt a bit tired. Russia lay down and stared up at the painting on the wall across from him.

China hurried through the hallways looking for Russia. He looked down one hallway and noticed something on the floor. He ran up and noticed it was a heart! China blinked and felt his own heart sink. It was Russia's heart. Gently, China picked it up and began running down the hall.

"Russia!" he mumbled, trying to call loudly.

Russia's ear twitched as he heard his name being called. Why was China looking for him? Didn't he want nothing to do with him? Russia slowly got up. Maybe China wanted to scold him more. Russia didn't want China to keep being mad. He continued down the hallway.

China stopped for a moment, placing the heart down, and caught his breath.

"Russia! Where are you?!" he called, his voice carrying a slight panic. The only response he got was his own echo.

Russia quickly ran out of breath and had to stop. He panted quietly and lay back down. Russia didn't why he was so tired suddenly and he didn't like it. China picked up his friend's heart and ran down the hallway. He started to get a little panicked the longer it took to find Russia. He turned and nearly ran into the fluffy brown cat.

"Russia!" he mumbled. Russia slowly looked over at China.

"Privét, China," he said with a tired smile. "Why are you carrying around a heart?"

China gently set the heart down in front of Russia.

"...It's yours." he replied quietly, ashamed of himself to no end. Russia blinked, then pulled the heart towards himself.

"Oh. That explains why I am feeling tired. Spasibo," he said, managing to put his heart back into his chest. China nodded and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Russia. I didn't mean what I said..." he apologized, voice quiet. Russia tilted his head.

"About what?" he asked, shifting and sitting up. China sighed and raised his head, locking his gaze with Russia's.

"Everything. There's nothing wrong with you, Russia. I was just surprised by your actions. I should not have yelled at you. Duìbùqǐ," he apologized. Russia shook his head.

"But you said I did bad thing, so, you should not be apologizing. I am sorry for making you mad. I only want to make you happy," he said, looking ashamed. China sighed.

"You didn't mean to be bad. You just...wanted to know me. Right?"

He scooted a bit closer to Russia. Russia nodded.

"Da! You didn't talk to me much so I thought that would be easier way. You are my most favorite person," he replied, his tail swishing back and forth. China couldn't help but smile.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, felling very flattered to be someone's favorite person. Russia's ears flattened out to the side.

"People don't like talking to me. I don't know why it is, but every time I talk to someone who isn't family I can tell they do not like me," he said. China reached up and settled his paw on Russia's shoulder.

"I like you," he replied. Russia smiled.

"I am happy to be hearing that," he said, purring loudly. China smiled and rubbed up against Russia, purring as well.

"Russia? What did you say to me before you left?" he asked. China did not know much Russian so he was at a loss for translation. Russia took a moment to remember what it was he had said.

"Oh. I said I wish you were mine," he replied with a grin. China blinked. He turned to lock eyes with Russia.

"...I am yours - your friend..." he replied slowly, golden-brown eyes searching the purple ones. Russia couldn't mean...

Russia was quiet for a moment. He had never had a friend before, but that wasn't exactly what he'd meant.

"…I meant I love you and I want you to be mine and only mine," Russia clarified. China felt his heart stop for a moment. Russia loved him? China looked away. Did he feel the same? If he was honest with himself, China did feel an extra special connection to Russia; he was more than just fond of the nation, he really liked him. Russia had an innocence that not many noticed but he also had a strong protective nature.

China's tail flicked back and forth as he thought. He looked back up at Russia and he smiled.

"I am extremely honored that you feel that way, Russia," he cuddled close and nuzzled the fluffy fur and purred contentedly. "But I believe you already have what you want."

Russia was a little surprised.

"You mean you like me more than as friend?" he asked, just to be sure. Had China been human, he was sure his face would be quite red, but he nodded and, hesitantly, leaned forward to gently lick Russia's cheek.

"Shì de, you are very special to me."

Russia practically tackled China to the floor.

"Yay! I am so happy!" he exclaimed, licking China's cheek. China landed with an 'oof' but giggled.

"Good. I like to see you happy," he replied fondly. Russia nuzzled him affectionately and purred louder than ever.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when the front door banged open and England, back to his normal self, came running through.

"Everyone! Get into the meeting room! I have the counter spell," he exclaimed, heading for said room. America, still a cat, ran up to England, his fur all bristled.

"It's about time, dude! I haven't been able to be the hero cause of this stupid spell of yours!" he complained, the obvious height difference clearly not hindering him. England frowned down at the cat.

"Well if you hadn't been annoying in the first place this wouldn't have happened," he snapped. Germany hopped up onto the table.

"Enough! England, just turn us back," he said sternly. Each of the nations took their seats, save for China and Russia sharing one. Italy seemed like his normal self but he had been very quiet around Germany. Austria looked over at Prussia out of the corner of his eye, a small grin creasing his lips. France sat next to Canada, his fluffy white tail wrapped around the blonde cat.

England held his wand out.

"Alright. Here we go. Homenum Novo Reditum!" he chanted, then gave a wave of his wand. The room lit up like it had before.

Everybody squinted at the light. It was brief and once it faded, each of the nations were back to their human selves. A few cheers rang throughout the room. America jumped around pumping his fist into the air.

"Yes! Alright no more cats for me! I can be the hero again!" he exclaimed. China, now sitting on Russia's lap, scoffed and leaned into Russia's chest. He looked around the room and noticed some of the other nations looked closer too.

Austria stood from his seat and approached Prussia.

"When should I expect that 'most awesome date ever'?" he asked, purple eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Prussia grinned and leaned close.

"Tomorrow night, at seven?" he replied, placing a bold hand on Austria's waist. Austria fought to keep his blush at bay.

"Sounds like you finally have a date," he said. For some reason, Austria found he didn't mind the PDA much anymore. It felt rather endearing.

Russia smiled happily at the fact China didn't get off and he wrapped his arms around him.

"Is good to be normal again, da?" he said, resting his chin on China's shoulder.

China turned and nodded, burying his nose in Russia's fair locks.

"Yes, it is good to be normal again," he replied happily.

Italy got out of his chair and walked quietly to the door. It was nice to be back to normal but he didn't feel like being around so many people at the moment.

Germany saw Italy leaving and frowned slightly; he didn't like the sad expression Italy wore. He followed after him.

"Italy, wait a minute," Germany called after Italy. Italy flinched slightly but put on a happy mask.

"Oh, hello Germany. What is it?" he asked with a smile, though his tone could not be hidden. Germany's frown deepened

"I know you are unhappy about something. What's bothering you?" he asked. Italy shook his head.

"It is nothing, Germany. I am okay," he attempted a grin. "I am just tired."

Germany placed a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is upsetting you," he said sternly. Italy sighed, his happy facade dropping.

"Bene, I am scared. You are still my friend, right?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Germany looked surprised.

"Ja, of course. I did promise and I always keep my promises," he replied. "Why are you worried about that?"

Italy felt a little relived but his nervousness quickly returned.

"...You do not like me back... I thought you would leave," he mumbled. Germany sighed.

"Italy….You didn't give me a chance to even think about it. I didn't know you wanted to be more than friends. From my perspective, you act similarly towards everyone, and I assumed it was just how you were," he explained. Italy shook his head, brown bangs hiding his eyes.

"No, tu sei speciale per me..." he replied, still fidgeting. Germany gave a small smile.

"Italy…I'm sorry it took me so long to think things over and that I caused you to be upset for so long," he said. Germany blushed a little and looked rather awkward. "It took a bit of time, but I finally came to a conclusion. Ich lieb dich, Italy."

Italy looked up at Germany, eyes wide and blush heavy.

"What? Really, Germay?!" he exclaimed. Germany nodded.

"Ja, really. I am not used to feeling such things, so I was a bit shocked," he replied. Italy leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders.

"Yay! Germany loves me!" he called excitedly. Germany looked embarrassed but he smiled and wrapped his arms around Italy. He chuckled quietly and kissed the top of Italy's head.

* * *

Translations: De rien = You're Welcome/It's Nothing (French), Je suis désolé = I'm sorry (French), Je vous aime aussi = I like you too (French), Il mio amico = my friend (Italian), Es tut mir leid = I'm sorry (German), kotyonok = kitten (Russian), Homenum Novo Reditum = basically it's "Return to Human" or something (Latin), tu sei speciale per me = you are special to me (Italian)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the beginning of the pairing endings and some smut, lol. So I hope you all were looking forward to these parts.

* * *

Chapter 4

France waited on the park's bench for Canada. The little blonde agreed to a casual date and France was beside himself with happiness. In his hand, he held a red rose.

Canada had finally picked out a nice outfit and was racing to meet France in the park. He spotted him on a bench and hurried over.

"Ah, I thought I was going to be late. Hello, France," he said with a shy smile. France stood with a grin and gave a small bow.

"No, you are on time, amour," he replied, holding out the red rose. Canada blushed and took the rose.

"Oh! Thank you very much," he said, leaning over to kiss France's cheek. France happily accepted the kiss and took hold of Canada's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"So, where would you like to go, Canada? We have all night."

Canada hadn't expected to be asked such a thing.

"Hmm…I'm fine with just about anything. I'm not very creative, though. Um…Does a movie and dinner work?" he asked, looking nervous. France nodded.

"If that is what you would like to do, of course it works," he replied with a smile and wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders, holding him close. Canada smiled and leaned against him ever so slightly.

"Okay. You can choose the movie we see. You have great taste in films," he said. France chuckled and led Canada to a nearby theater. He paid for both tickets and snacks and led his shy date into the dark theater. Fortunately, this was the night that the theater played old movies instead of the more recent, action-packed ones. So France had chosen _Casablanca_ for them.

Canada couldn't stop smiling. He was on a date with France and they were watching one of his favorite movies. The only thing he felt nervous about was potential conversation later. Canada wasn't sure he had anything interesting to say. But, he was happy to listen to France talk, so maybe things would be fine.

France looked at Canada out of the corners of his eyes through-out the movie, making sure that the Canadian was enjoying the film. He himself had seen it time after time so he did not need to watch to know what was happening. France wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders, holding him close.

Canada blushed and rested his head on France's shoulder.

"Do you like this movie?" he asked curiously. France tightened his grip on Canada's shoulder gently and nodded.

"Oui, I have seen _Casablanca_ many times before. It is one of my favorites," he replied, reaching up to slip his fingers through Canada's blonde hair. Canada hummed quietly at the contact.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said with a grin. France continued, glad that Canada liked the affection. He continued to stroke Canada's hair, restraining himself from touching the curl.

Canada enjoyed the feeling. He was a bit disappointed when the movie ended since he wanted France to continue stroking his hair.

"That was excellent, as always," Canada said as they left the theater. France nodded, holding Canada close.

"Oui, it seems to get better each time. Where would you like to eat, mon amour?" he asked, rubbing Canada's shoulder. Canada shrugged.

"We could go to the French restaurant a few blocks away?" he suggested, not really sure what else would be good. France smiled.

"Alright. By the way, your hair is very soft," he complimented, twisting a strand of the blonde hair around his finger. Canada blushed.

"Oh? Thank you. I'm glad you think so," he replied shyly. France leaned down and gently kissed Canada's cheek.

"You're welcome, my dear," he replied. France led them down the street and into the restaurant. Only once they were brought to their table did France release his affectionate hold on the Canadian.

Canada smiled and sat down across from France. He wasn't sure what sort of conversation to start. Or if he should start one at all. Canada bit his lower lip and looked through his menu. France looked up from his menu and gave a fond smile.

"Why are you nervous, Canada?" he asked, reaching across the table to touch the blonde's hand. Canada relaxed a bit when France touched his hand.

"Well…I've never been on a date before. I'm normally not a very good conversationalist and so, I really don't know what to talk about now that we're on a date. I'm sorry," he replied. France chuckled and rubbed Canada's knuckles.

"No need to apologize. I find it odd that you have never been on a date; you are so cute," he cooed. Canada blushed brightly.

"T-thanks. But, um, it's not really that odd, eh? Not many people notice me, so, there hasn't been any opportunities. Besides…" he trailed off for a moment. "Besides, I've had a crush on you for a while, so, even if somebody else had asked I probably wouldn't have said yes."

France blinked in surprise then smiled.

"Aw, I'm touched. I've been crushing on you as well for quite a while, amour. I am very glad I have the chance to make you happy," he replied. Canada smiled brightly.

"You do make me really happy," he assured. France's smile widened and he interlaced their fingers.

"You make me happy too, Canada," he replied. "I think England's little spell was the best thing to happen to us."

Canada giggled and nodded.

"I agree," he said.

* * *

France walked Canada up to his house. The night had gone off without a hitch, most of it filled with stories or just enjoying each other's company. France stopped at Canada's door and, regretfully, removed his arm from around him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Canada. I enjoyed myself greatly."

Canada nodded and smiled.

"I did too. Thank you for asking me out," he replied, blushing. France smiled at the blush and fluttered the backs of his fingers across Canada's soft cheek.

"Anytime, mon amour."

Canada leaned into the touch a little.

"Um…would you like to come inside?" he asked shyly. France was slightly surprised.

"You want me to stay?" he inquired, slipping his fingers up into the blonde locks. Canada blushed.

"Yes…T-that's not too forward is it?" he asked, looking a little nervous. France laughed, taking Canada's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Not at all," he replied, leaning close. Canada felt his cheeks getting warmer. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned in a bit.

"Okay…good," he murmured. France pressed a quick kiss to Canada's lips and then pulled back with a grin. Canada blinked. He had expected that to be longer. Canada blushed and mentally berated himself; he shouldn't be greedy, especially about that.

"So, um, please come in," he said, opening his door and stepping inside. France followed with a smile.

"Merci, you have a very nice place, Canada," he said. Canada smiled.

"Thank you very much. Can I get you anything to drink?" he offered, leading him into the living room. His entire place was very heavily inspired by French design, so he wasn't too surprised France approved. France shook his head with a smile.

"No thank you, Canada. I am actually surprised you invited me to stay; it is getting rather late," he pointed out, looking at the clock. Canada blushed furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You certainly don't have to stay if you'd rather go home. I didn't even realize how late it was," he babbled. France laughed and stepped up close.

"No, no, I will stay if you want me to," he replied, slipping a hand down Canada's side and resting on his hip. Canada shuffled a little closer.

"I'd like it if you stayed," he said shyly, snuggling up against France. France looked down at Canada and smiled.

"How long would you like me to stay, mon amour?" he purred, rubbing Canada's hip gently. Canada gave a content sigh and rested his cheek on France's shoulder.

"Well, it would be rude if I made you leave when it's so late. So…you could stay the night, if you'd like," he replied, looking up at France through his eyelashes. France chuckled and leaned close.

"I would love to stay the night with you, Canada," he said charmingly, slipping his fingers up through the blonde locks and planting a gentle kiss on Canada's lips. Canada moaned softly and leaned into the kiss. His hands crept up France's chest and he slid his arms around his neck.

France smiled into the kiss. Canada was bolder than he thought. France cupped the back of Canada's head and deepened the kiss slightly. Canada moaned again and opened his mouth against France's in invitation. He gripped the back of his shirt and pressed closer.

France snickered and opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into Canada's mouth and pulling him close. France's fingers soon found the long curl at the top of Canada's head and he stroked it gently. Canada moaned loudly and his legs trembled. He clung to France and pressed their tongues together.

The need for air got to be too much and France pulled back, letting his tongue slip across the top of Canada's mouth.

"Mmm, my, my, you are quite the divine kisser, Canada."

Canada blushed heavily and got his breathing under control.

"T-thanks. But you're better," he replied with a smile. France snickered, slipping Canada's curl around his finger gently.

"Not to gloat, but where do you think the term 'French Kiss' came from, hmm?" he grinned, holding his date up. Canada shivered.

"H-ha ha, I know where it c-came from," he stuttered. Canada cursed how sensitive his curl was. France's grin widened and he slowed his strokes.

"You do, hm? Well did you know the best lovers are French too?" he teased, speeding up then slowing again. Canada let out an unintentional whine.

"Eehhh…I might have heard that before," he said, clutching at France's shoulders. France laughed.

"You said your curl was sensitive but I had no idea it was this sensitive," he grinned, leaning in to gently nip and suck at Canada's neck. Canada practically melted.

"Ngh! Why else would I be so embarrassed about it, eh?" he panted. France hummed and sucked a dark mark onto Canada's skin.

"This is quite fun, mon amour," he teased. France rubbed Canada's hip in small circles. Canada moaned and kissed France fervently. After a moment he kissed along his stubbled jaw to his ear.

"Je te veux, s'il vous plait," he whimpered. France pulled back and grinned.

"Oh, my. What a naughty boy you are, Canada," he teased, slipping his hand down across Canada's pert ass. Canada giggled, then squeaked at the intimate touch.

"Only because of you," he replied with a blush and a grin. France pinched Canada's ass with a smirk.

"Lucky me," he purred, lifting Canada up into his arms. Canada wrapped his arms securely around France's shoulders. He smiled and kissed France sweetly.

* * *

Translations : Je te veux, s'il vous plait = I want you, please (French)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the smutty chapter for Prussia x Austria. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

Prussia stood outside Austria's door. He had gone all out on his plans for their date, but he was nervous Austria would still think it wasn't good enough. Prussia frowned at himself. He was being ridiculous.

"I am awesome, so there's no way he won't think this is the best date ever. Yeah!" Prussia said to himself. He had dressed himself in the nicest suit he could afford and the plan was sure to go well. Prussia reached out and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, the door opened. Austria looked Prussia up and down and smiled.

"Nice suit," he said, fixing the last button on his own suit. Austria was actually very interested in how this 'best date ever' was going to go. Sure, he liked Prussia a lot more than he lead one to believe but it was going to be interesting to see what the egotistical nation planned.

Prussia grinned.

"Thanks. You look really good," he replied, giving Austria the once over. "Oh, and, uh…here."

Prussia held out the bouquet of edelweiss and blue cornflowers he had hidden behind his back. Austria blinked in surprise but took the flowers.

"...Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything," he replied as he leaned down to smell the bouquet. Prussia smiled.

"Of course I did. I promised you the best date ever," he said. "Speaking of which, we have to get to the restaurant. I made reservations."

Austria raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive. I wonder if you will continue to impress me as the evening proceeds," he said, returning the smile. Prussia smirked and held out his arm.

"I'm positive you'll be impressed. The awesome me is impressive in everything I do," he laughed. Austria hesitantly took Prussia's arm, feeling a little embarrassed.

"We shall see, Prussia."

Prussia led Austria to his car and opened the passenger side door for him. He hoped he was doing well so far. Based on what he'd read, Prussia was sure he was acting like a gentleman. Austria slid into the seat.

"You're being a gentleman. I'm impressed," he commented with a smile. Prussia grinned confidently.

"See? I told you I could be romantic and classy," he gloated, getting into the driver's side. Prussia started up the car and drove off. Austria couldn't help a smile. Was this _really_ the same nation that bragged about himself more than America? He actually was being romantic _and_ classy. To say that Austria was impressed would be a bit of an understatement.

Prussia eventually stopped the car outside of a restaurant and got out to open Austria's door for him.

"I hope you don't mind Spanish food. I thought you might be bored of having your own food all the time," he said. "Spain's letting us have a discount too, since we know how much you hate wasting money."

Austria snorted in amusement. He hadn't exactly expected Prussia to be classy all the time.

"Nien, I don't mind."

Prussia smiled and held out his arm again.

"Good. It's one of his best restaurants too," he replied happily, leading Austria into the restaurant. A waiter greeted them cheerfully and led them to a balcony where a table was set with flowers and candles.

Austria was in awe. He looked at Prussia in disbelief.

"You did this?" he asked. Prussia nodded.

"Ja, I wanted it to be special," he replied as piano and violin music floated out to them. Austria chuckled and sat down.

"This is really...sweet," he stated, locking eyes with Prussia. Prussia sat as well, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. The waiter came out and poured wine for them both before disappearing into the restaurant. "Dinner was already decided. Some of Spain's best food is going to be served."

Austria nodded and sipped at his wine.

"So what else do you have planned for this 'best date ever'?" he smiled. Prussia smiled.

"You'll see," he replied.

The two talked little during the meal, however Prussia felt as though he was doing rather well. At least, Austria hadn't thrown his drink at him, called him a heathen or something, and stormed out. Prussia assumed that meant things were going alright.

* * *

After dinner they went for a walk, though it ended up being rather short due to Austria's inability to walk for long distances. They did manage to talk a bit more however, so Prussia didn't worry too much. Eventually he drove them back to Austria's home.

Prussia walked Austria to the door. Austria wore a wide smile and turned to face Prussia.

"I have to say, that was a very enjoyable date. You have thoroughly impressed me," he said. Prussia grinned.

"Really? Awesome!" he replied. Prussia hesitated briefly before leaning down and kissing Austria quickly. Austria blinked in surprise. His lips tingled and his heart was all aflutter.

"W-What was that for?" he asked, somehow finding his voice. Prussia scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…I really like you, and movies always make it seem like after a date you're supposed to kiss the person you're dating when you bring them home," he explained. Austria couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are going off the example set by movies?" he asked, mildly amused at Prussia's awkwardness. Prussia frowned.

"Only bits. I came up with the date idea on my own," he said defensively. Austria stepped closer and pecked Prussia's lips.

"I enjoyed it. A lot," he replied. Prussia smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Austria's waist.

"I'm glad," he said, leaning close and kissing Austria again. Now that Prussia knew Austria didn't mind being kissed he was far more confident. Austria's eyes slipped closed and he snaked his arms around Prussia's neck. Prussia was a surprisingly good kisser.

Prussia gently pressed Austria back against the door, kissing a bit more passionately. He had wondered what kissing him would be like for many years, and now he knew it was better than he had imagined.

Austria moaned slightly and slipped his fingers up into Prussia's hair. Prussia gave a quiet growl and nipped at Austria's lower lip. He pulled back a bit to smirk down at Austria.

"Want to take this inside?" Prussia asked suggestively. Austria's purple eyes rose as he caught his breath and a red blush slipped across his cheeks.

"Ja..." he panted, reaching behind him and unlocking the door. Prussia grinned wolfishly and kept his hands on Austria's hips as they entered his house.

"I have an idea of what could make this date even more awesome," he leered, leaning down to kiss Austria's mole. "Any guesses what it could be?"

Austria gasped, his mind drawing a blank.

"N-Nein..." he replied. Prussia smirked and moved his hands down to squeeze his ass.

"Really? No ideas?" he chuckled. Austria whimpered.

"Maybe..." he breathed. Prussia leaned down and kissed his neck.

"I think you know. But that's fine. You're cute when you're shy," he teased. There was a click and a flash and Prussia looked up in surprise. Standing in a doorway was Hungary, camera in hand.

"No, no, don't mind me," she giggled. Austria blinked in surprise and his blush intensified.

"H-Hungary... Would you leave?" he tried to sound demanding but it was a little hard. Hungary pouted.

"Fine. But I get details after," she replied, leaving the room. Prussia blushed.

"I guess we should go upstairs, ja?" he said. Austria watched Hungary leave with a baffled expression. She was an odd woman. Austria realized what Prussia asked and his blush returned.

"Ja, I think so," he replied. Prussia took Austria's hand and led him upstairs. Once they got to Austria's room, Prussia began kissing him again. Austria kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around Prussia again and pulling him closer.

Prussia kept one hand on Austria's lower back while the other worked on divesting him of his clothes.

"Why does your clothing have to be so complicated?" he complained between kisses. Austria gave a breathy chuckle and began work on Prussia's suit.

"I could say the same," he said. Prussia huffed.

"You're the one wearing a damned cravat," he replied, finally getting it free and tossing it aside. Austria shivered from excitement and pushed Prussia's jacket off his shoulders. Prussia attacked Austria's neck with kisses and light bites as he unbuttoned the slighter man's shirt. He got it open and off, flinging it to land who knew where.

Austria yelped slightly at Prussia's roughness. He had been taking his time with the buttons of Prussia's shirt but now he was getting a little too hot and bothered. He stripped the shirt off and slipped his hands across Prussia's chest, his fingers finding a few scars.

Prussia sighed quietly at the contact before he returned to gesture. He spotted a few scars on Austria as well – many were ones he'd made. Prussia caressed Austria's body and kissed along his collar bones.

"If I'd known you were so pretty underneath those clothes, I might have gone easier on you," he muttered, licking Austria's neck. Austria's blush reddened and he tiled his head to the side, giving Prussia more access.

"Es tut mir leid zu," he apologized. Prussia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What're your apologizing for?" he asked. Austria slid his fingers across one of the scars on Prussia's back.

"These," he replies, ashamed. Prussia shook his head, looking amused.

"I gave you more scars than you ever gave me. It doesn't bother me," he replied, lifting Austria up and placing him on the bed. Austria's blush intensified as he was picked up.

"Good," he mumbled, his brain going to mush. Prussia kicked off his shoes before kneeling down to remove Austria's.

"The awesome me doesn't hold grudges anyway….usually," he said, setting them aside and crawling over Austria to pin him to the bed. Austria's breath caught as he was pushed back onto the bed. His heart was beating so fast he was worried Prussia could hear it.

Prussia leaned down to kiss Austria's neck. As he did, he began working on getting Austria's pants undone and off. Austria tilted his head back, enjoying the kisses. His brain made him vaguely aware that his pants were being pulled off.

"P-Prussia..."

Prussia grinned.

"I like when you say my name like that," he chuckled, working off his own pants as he continued pressing kisses and bites to the slighter man's neck. Austria whimpered, slipping his fingers into Prussia's hair with a moan.

Prussia shifted a bit and gripped Austria's hips. With a groan he ground their hips together roughly. Austria gasped and writhed, his hands clenching the white hair.

"Prussia... Mmm," he moaned. Prussia kissed down his chest and to his hips. He rubbed Austria's sides and stomach. Prussia was determined to find every sensitive spot on Austria's body. Austria's hips bucked and he bit his lip, trying to keep his moans under control as he watched Prussia continue to kiss down his body.

Prussia smirked up at him.

"You're very responsive," he commented, spreading Austria's legs. Prussia leaned down and kissed his inner thigh. Austria gasped and sat up. He scooted away and covered himself, clearly embarrassed.

Prussia looked bewildered.

"What? Did I do something?" he asked, frowning in confusion. Austria shook his head, looking down.

"Nein...I'm just...embarrassed..." he mumbled quietly. Prussia moved closer and placed a hand on his knee.

"What about?" he inquired. Austria nibbled on his lip.

"...being exposed..." he mumbled. Prussia snorted.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Sheesh. You're very nice to look at, so, ja…don't be embarrassed," he replied, leaning forward to kiss Austria's cheek. Austria blushed, leaning into the soft kiss.

"You are too..." he smiled. Prussia grinned.

"I'm not used to getting compliments from you. Thanks," he chuckled. Prussia slowly spread Austria's legs. "You have any lube?"

Austria blushed and looked away.

"...Top drawer..."

Prussia nodded.

"Danke," he replied, reaching over to open the drawer. Prussia pulled out the bottle of lube and lifted Austria's legs up and over his shoulders. He opened the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers. "Stay relaxed or this will be uncomfortable, okay?"

Austria nodded once, bracing himself.

"Ja, okay."

Prussia reached a finger down and rubbed it against Austria's entrance, hoping that would help him relax a little; or at least get used to the feeling. After a moment he pressed his finger forward and into Austria's body.

"Verdammt, you're tight," Prussia commented with a small smile. Austria gasped.

"That lube is cold, dummkopf!" he snapped, trying to hide the pleasure beginning to take over. Prussia's eyebrows rose.

"Is it? Sorry. I'll make sure it's warm next time," he said. Prussia slowly worked in a second finger and began to spread Austria open. Austria bit his lip, a pathetic whimper escaping as his back arched slightly.

Prussia grinned.

"Feeling good?" he asked, thrusting his fingers in and out. Austria's eyelids fluttered, a moan finally slipping.

"Mmmm, ja..."

Prussia kissed his cheek.

"Good," he said with a smile. Prussia continued to stretch him a bit longer before pulling his fingers out. He got more lube and warmed it up in his hands before coating himself. Prussia lined himself up. "Ready?"

Austria looked down and his blush got redder. He nodded hesitantly, swallowing the bit of fear he had. Prussia nodded back.

"Okay," he said. Prussia pushed into Austria as gently as he could while gripping his thighs. Austria gasped. It felt a little odd but at the same time, it felt amazing. His back arched sharply and he gripped the sheets tightly.

Prussia gave a few more pushes before finally burying himself to the hilt in Austria. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself. Prussia gently caressed Austria's thighs and hips as he kissed his neck and chest.

Austria tried to keep back the few tears that threatened to spill over. He had been with Hungary before but being with another man was completely different. It felt... amazing.

Prussia admired how cute Austria looked and reached a hand up to pet his hair.

"Let me know when you want me to move," he said. Austria swallowed and nodded, leaning into the touch.

"You're sweet..." he moaned. Prussia kissed his cheek and continued to rubbing his thigh and hip with his right hand. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to Austria's compliment. Prussia had never been considered sweet before. It was a little odd – but nice.

Austria moaned, his legs wrapping around Prussia's hips.

"P-Prussia... move please..." he moaned. Prussia nodded.

"Ja, okay," he agreed. Prussia gripped Austria's hips and pulled out a bit before pushing back in with a moan. He repeated the motion a few times before starting to speed up to a reasonable tempo. Austria's moans began to get louder and his hips started to rock with Prussia's.

"Oh! Mmm," he moaned. Prussia groaned and thrust harder.

"Ah! Austria…you feel so good," he panted, pressing kisses anywhere he could. Austria's back arched and he cried out.

"Ah! Yes!" he exclaimed as his sweet spot was stroked. Prussia grinned and made sure to try and hit that spot as much as possible. He bit down on Austria's shoulder, then sucked a mark there. Prussia shifted closer, bending Austria in half as he continued to thrust.

Austria cried out again and thrust his own hips up, getting Prussia deeper inside. He gripped the sheets tightly, his breathing becoming erratic as he got closer and closer. Prussia watched Austria intently.

"You're so pretty," he moaned, reaching between them to stroke Austria in time with his thrusting. Austria gasped and bit down on his lip harshly. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"P-Prussia!" he moaned. Prussia was starting to lose control.

"Austria! Ngh…You're close, ja? Hah! Cum for me," he demanded, thrusting harder. Austria cried out as he complied, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

"Prussia! Ich liebe dich!" he moaned. Prussia was surprised by the confession. He continued to pound into Austria and soon enough he too came. As Prussia calmed down he pulled out and gently set Austria's legs down. He leaned forward and kissed Austria tenderly.

"Austria…did you mean that?" panted Prussia. Austria's breath began to calm and he kissed back.

"Ja... I did," he whispered. Prussia smiled and settled beside him.

"Good. I…I love you too," he replied, feeling a little embarrassed about admitting such a thing. Austria smiled and cuddled closer, cupping Prussia's cheek. Prussia turned his head and kissed Austria's palm.

"So…was this the best date ever?" he asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around Austria. Austria snorted in amusement.

"Ja, by far," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sure many were waiting for this: Gerita chapter! Well, prepare for fluff and smut. Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this story. Please enjoy this chapter, and, as always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6

Germany paced in his living room, attentively studying the book in his hands. He had scoured multiple internet sources and read through many books, trying to get as much information as he could so that tonight would go well. Germany didn't want to hurt Italy when they got to…activities, and he figured if he went by the books everything would go well and Italy would feel good.

There was a loud knock at Germany's door accompanied by Italy's voice.

"Ciao! Germany! I am here!"

Germany quickly put the book away and answered the door.

"Italy," he greeted, awkwardly hugging the smaller nation. Italy hugged back enthusiastically and planted a big kiss on Germany's cheek.

"I'm so glad you asked me to come over! I missed you," he said, cuddling into Germany's chest. Germany blushed but gave him a kiss on the head.

"I, uh, missed you too, Italy," he replied, his hug becoming a little more natural and relaxed. Italy noticed the arms around him relax and he smiled.

"So, what do you have planned? Or did you just miss my company?" he teased. Germany stepped back, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well…a little of both, I suppose," he replied. Italy giggled at Germany's embarrassment. It was really cute.

"Is it a surprise?" he asked, looking up into Germany's blue eyes. Germany stepped aside.

"I haven't invited you inside properly. Please, come in," he said, avoiding the question. Italy pouted slightly but walked inside.

"Grazie."

Italy stepped up to the arm of the couch and leaned against it. He knew Germany was hiding something, that much was obvious, but Italy wasn't sure what... What if Germany didn't want to be with him anymore?! Italy's smile fell and he started to look a little panicked.

Germany noticed Italy's smile had gone.

"Italy, what's wrong?" he asked, approaching the smaller nation. Italy looked up at Germany with sad eyes.

"Do you...not want to be with me anymore..?" he asked. Germany looked startled.

"What!? Nein! Why would you think that?" he exclaimed. Italy started to get a little hope back.

"Y-You avoided my question. I know this is new to you... Maybe I'm too different for you," he replied, fiddling with his fingers. He knew he couldn't force Germany to be with him so there would be no use in crying and making Germany feel bad.

Germany gripped Italy's shoulders.

"You're being silly, Italy. Just because I didn't answer your question doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," he said, shaking his head. Germany leaned down and gave Italy a tender kiss. Italy blinked in surprise but kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck experimentally. Germany slid his hands down and around Italy's waist. He broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together.

"Don't worry so easily over such things," Germany said. Italy's eyes fluttered open and he licked his tingling lips. That kiss was amazing. He nodded once.

"O-Okay. I won't," he said, his blush radiating a deep red. Germany smiled.

"Good," he replied, kissing Italy again. Germany was sure he was going to quickly become addicted to kissing the smaller nation. Italy smiled as he kissed back a little bolder this time. He loved to see Germany smile. Italy moaned quietly into the kiss.

Germany cupped the back of Italy's head, deepening the kiss. He wondered if it was too early to put what he'd read into practice. The books and websites never agreed with what times were a good time - which was frustrating.

Italy stepped closer, their bodies pressing together, and slipped his fingers up into Germany's hair. Italy's body began to tingle all over and his head felt foggy. Nothing else mattered other than being with Germany now.

Germany lifted Italy up, not breaking the kiss once. He was nervous, to say the least. Germany had never done something like this before. Add to that that this was Italy…he didn't want to mess things up.

Italy gave a noise of surprise as he was picked up but continued to kiss back. He wrapped his legs around Germany's waist and blushed. Italy had never even thought he would be doing this. He wasn't even thinking about it. His instincts were in overdrive.

Germany carried Italy to his room. Whether or not they got further than kissing, it would be better to have some privacy, especially if Prussia decided to stop by. Germany trailed kisses from Italy's mouth, down his jaw, and over his neck.

Italy whimpered slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"G-Germany...That feels good..." he hummed. Germany smiled as he continued kissing Italy's neck.

"That's good," he replied, sucking a mark onto his neck. Italy gasped then giggled slightly.

"That tickles," he said. He was a little nervous but he trusted Germany not to hurt him. Germany set Italy on the ground.

"I would…like to continue this. But only if you are comfortable with it. If you don't, please tell me, I won't be upset," he said, caressing Italy's cheek. Italy blushed and smiled.

"You can kiss me as much as you want, Germany. I...I like it," he replied, a little confused why Germany would ask to continue something he was already doing. Germany gave a half smile.

"I'm glad. But, I meant…more than kissing," he replied, feeling awkward. Italy tilted his head slightly.

"...You can touch me too." he reassured, still a little confused. But there was a little voice in the back of his head that made sure he knew what Germany really meant. Italy's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-You want to... sleep with me?"

Germany blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ja…if you want to," he replied. Italy blinked in surprise.

"Y-You..." he didn't know exactly how to respond. After a few moments he looked back up at Germany and gave a slow nod.

Germany cupped Italy's face in his hands.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured to," he said. Italy nodded again, locking eyes with Germany.

"I'm sure. I'm a little nervous too, though..." he replied. Italy's brown eyes searched Germany's for reassurance. Germany kissed him gently.

"I'll be gentle. I did a lot of research, so I know what to do," he said with a small smile. Italy's smile returned, along with his blush, and he gently kissed back.

"Grazie... I trust you, Germany."

Germany led Italy over to the bed. He kissed his cheek and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"If anything bothers you or you want to stop, tell me, okay?" he told Italy. Italy nodded, feeling his head go fuzzy again as Germany worked at the buttons. He licked his dry lips and reached for the hem of Germany's tank top. He slipped his hands hesitantly up the fabric and across Germany's well-defined abs. Italy blushed heavily.

Germany couldn't help but blush as well. He finished unbuttoning Italy's shirt and tossed it aside; he would pick it up and fold it later. Germany pulled Italy's pink undershirt off as well.

"…You're beautiful, Italy," he complimented, looking Italy's slender body over. Italy's blush deepened. Being told he was beautiful was not something he was used to hearing.

"Grazie, Germany... You are very handsome," he said with a smile. Germany blinked.

"Oh…Thank you," he replied, awkwardly. Germany leaned down to kiss Italy's neck again. As he did so, he reached down and unbuckled his own belt, and then Italy's. Germany tossed them aside before placing his hands possessively on Italy's hips.

Italy tilted his head to kiss Germany's temple, smiling at the big hands on his thin hips. He liked the possessiveness that Germany was prone to. It made him feel special.

Germany guided him over to the bed and down onto his back. Remembering some things mentioned during his research, he kissed his way down to Italy's chest. Germany reached a hand up and began rubbing and twisting one of Italy's nipples.

Italy whimpered loudly and he held the sheets.

"Germany!" he gasped. Germany grinned and continued teasing his chest.

"You like that, ja?" he chuckled, swiping his tongue over the other bud. A shuddering gasp slipped from Italy's throat and he nodded quickly.

"S-Sì...A lot," he confirmed. Germany slid his hands down Italy's sides and to his hips once more.

"Niedlich," he muttered, kissing across his stomach. Italy looked down and giggled, his belly dipping with each kiss.

"Hehe, that tickles, Germany," he said, sliding his fingers across the top of Germany's head. Germany chuckled and worked off Italy's pants and underwear. He caressed Italy's thighs and then gripped his small cock and began to stroke it.

Italy gasped and his hips bucked harshly.

"Ah! G-Germany! Mmm~."

Watching Italy squirm and gasp and moan like that was causing Germany to get even harder than he had been. He stopped stroking Italy and removed his own pants and underwear. Germany opened the draw of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Are you still sure you want to continue?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure Italy was comfortable with things. Italy opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened. Germany was very big. Italy swallowed his fears, reminding himself that Germany said he would be gentle, and nodded.

"Sì, I want you, Germany," he said with a smile. Germany gave a single nod.

"Okay," he said. Germany squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He remembered reading that warming it up first would make things better, so he rubbed his fingers together. After a bit, Germany lifted Italy's legs up and bent them back. "You'll need to hold your legs in place, please."

Italy nodded and did as he was asked. He watched Germany's eyes to keep himself distracted. Germany leaned forward and kissed Italy's leg.

"I'll go slowly. Let me know if you feel any pain," he explained. Germany looked down at Italy's entrance and blushed. He reached down and rubbed his finger over it before slowly pushing his finger into Italy.

Italy cringed slightly but nodded.

"It feels a little...weird..." he confessed, a little embarrassed. Germany gave a half smile.

"Ja, I read that it would. But that is supposed to be normal, and it will feel better soon," he replied, continuing to press his finger deeper. Germany was looking forward to being inside Italy fully. He felt so good just around his finger that he couldn't even imagine how amazing it would be later.

Italy gasped as Germany went deeper. He started to feel the pleasure and he smiled. He looked up at Germany. He wanted so badly to hug and kiss him.

Germany began pushing in a second finger. He made a scissoring motion, spreading Italy open. Germany thrust his fingers into Italy a few times before daring to add a third finger. Italy began moaning and clutching the blankets.

"...Germany...f-feels good..." he moaned, his breath coming in short bursts. Germany's control snapped. He thrust his finger in deeply as he leaned over Italy and kissed him hungrily.

"Mein Gott, Italy," Germany groaned, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up with lube. "You don't know what you do to me."

Germany lined himself up and, regaining some control, carefully pushed into Italy. Italy gasped as he was completely broadsided.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. Italy clenched his eyes shut as Germany pushed in. Italy was momentarily worried he wouldn't fit. He pushed on Germany's chest slightly. "G-Germany...you're too big!"

Germany froze.

"Italy…if you relax…I'll be able to fit," he panted, gently rubbing Italy's hips. Italy locked eyes with Germany and began to relax, getting lost in those bright blue pools. He sighed at the gentle rubbing.

"Scusate. I trust you," he apologized. Germany leaned down and kissed Italy's forehead. He slowly began pushing again. Even with Italy relaxed and the prep, Italy was still incredibly tight. Germany grunted and gave a hard push and finally was sheathed inside the Italian.

Italy bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Mmh!"

He took a couple deep breaths and moaned. Germany caressed Italy's body and kissed his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked between kisses. Italy nodded.

"Sì, I'm alright... You feel..." he looked up at Germany and blushed heavily, "...magnifico."

Germany blushed.

"Thanks…you feel amazing as well…so tight," he muttered, kissing Italy's curl. Italy gasped.

"G-Germany..." he whimpered. Did Germany know about his curl? Italy felt his heart start beating fast.

Germany leaned back to look at Italy.

"Are you ready? Can I move?" he asked. It was getting very difficult to not start thrusting away. Italy nodded.

"Be gentle..." he whispered, clearly a little nervous. Germany smiled.

"Ja, of course I will," he assured. Germany kissed Italy gently and slowly pulled out a bit before just as slowly pushing back in. Italy moaned into the kiss, his back arching slightly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, pulling them closer together.

Germany moaned as well. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, though he kept them gentle. Germany kept one hand on Italy's hip and reached between them with the other to stroke Italy again. Italy cried out.

"Oh! Yes!"

His hips bucked hard, burying Germany deeper. Italy clenched his fingers, slightly scratching Germany's shoulders. Germany grunted and thrust a bit harder.

"Ich liebe dich, Italy," he panted before kissing Italy lovingly. Italy kissed back hungrily, parting his lips. He reached up to his own head and slipped a shaky finger across his curl. His body jerked from the pleasure and he pushed his tongue against Germany's lips.

Germany growled into the kiss and worked Italy's mouth open to push his tongue inside. He gripped Italy's hip tighter and stroked him faster. Italy moaned and rocked his hips in rhythm with Germany's thrusts. He slipped his tongue across Germany's and moaned louder. Germany tasted really good.

Germany reached his hand up to stroke Italy's hair and was surprised to feel Italy's hand. He broke the kiss to see what Italy was doing.

"It..aly…what…?" Germany panted hard. Italy opened his lust-filled eyes. He reached for Germany's hand and brought it up to his curl. The moment Germany's fingers made contact, Italy gasped and his hips thrust up.

"...F-Feels...good..." he managed. Germany was confused, but he'd question it later. He pulled on Italy's curl as he continued to thrust. Italy's back arched and he gave a scream as he climaxed.

"Germany!"

Germany gasped at the feeling of Italy tightening around him. He managed to thrust one, two, three more times before cuming with a shout.

"ITALY!"

Germany gave a few more thrusts as he rode out his orgasm before finally pulling out and collapsing beside Italy. Italy's body shook slightly as he came down from his high. He turned to look at Germany and managed a fond smile.

"Germany...Ti amo," he said, reaching over to shakily hold the blonde man's hand. Germany brought Italy's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm happy to hear that," he sighed, pulling Italy close and wrapping his arms around him. Italy snuggled into Germany and kissed the middle of his chest gently.

Germany smiled and kissed his head.

"That was amazing," he said, rubbing Italy's back. Italy giggled breathlessly.

"Sì. Germany?" he asked, looking up with a smile. "Grazie. For being my first...and only."

Germany nodded and smiled.

"I could say the same," he replied. "I love you."

* * *

Translations: Niedlich = cute/cutie (German)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: And here's the last chapter! It's ending with a bang…pun not intended. I hope everyone enjoys the Rochu smut anyway. :) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. I'm so glad people liked this story. Keep an eye out for future stories.

* * *

Chapter 8

China looked up at Russia. They had been like this for the last hour, just lying on the couch in China's home, the brunette's head in Russia's lap as they looked at each other. It still felt a little different to think of each other as a couple but it gave China butterflies every time he did. He reached up and cupped Russia's cheek gently with a smile.

"You love me?" he asked, his thumb gently stroking the Russian's cheek. Russia placed his hand over China's.

"Da, very much! I cannot even express how much," he replied earnestly. "You mean world to me."

China chuckled slightly, staring into Russia's purple irises. He could get lost in those eyes. They were enchanting.

"You mean the world to me too..." he smiled. Russia looked surprised.

"I do?" he asked. Russia wanted to believe China felt similarly, however, he wasn't used to people even liking him so it was hard to. China nodded, moving closer and slipping his fingers up into Russia's hair.

"Shì de, of course," he replied. Russia merely smiled and leaned down to kiss China sweetly.

"You are so beautiful, sunflower," he commented, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair. China smiled and kissed back. He found Russia's pet names to be rather cute but being called 'sunflower', Russia's favorite flower of all, it made China feel all the more special.

He pulled back just enough to speak.

"Russia?" his breath ghosted across Russia's lips. "... Wǒ zuò'ài?"

Russia, though he had been practicing Mandarin, wasn't sure what China was asking.

"I am sorry, golubchik, but can you translate that?" he asked. China blushed heavily but kept eye contact.

"...Make love to me..?" he translated. Russia's eyes widened.

"Oh! Da…okay," he replied nervously. Russia had never been with anyone and generally such thoughts didn't even cross his mind. What if he messed up? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt China. The brunette noticed Russia's nervousness.

"You don't have to," he quickly reassured, afraid he had just made Russia incredibly uncomfortable. Russia looked embarrassed.

"It's not that I am not wanting to…I just don't know how. I don't want to hurt you," he replied sadly. China smiled sympathetically.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, Russia," he reassured, sitting up and cupping both Russia's cheeks. China leaned in and gingerly pressed their lips together. Russia returned the kiss before hugging China close and burying his face in China's neck.

"I am happy you have such faith in me. But I've hurt people before, even by accident," he said. China wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and he nodded.

"I know you have." He gently pet the soft, pale locks. "But I'm not worried."

Russia sighed and relaxed at the feeling of China petting his hair.

"Okay…I will do my best," he replied. China smiled, his blush coming back, and he pulled away to lean close and kiss Russia.

"Xièxiè."

Russia kissed him back lovingly. He pulled China flush against him and gently stroked his hair. China reached up and pulled the tie from his hair and letting is fall over his shoulders. He hesitantly parted his lips. Russia eagerly pressed his tongue into China's mouth. He slid his fingers through China's silky hair before cupping the back of his head to deepen the kiss even further. Russia ran his other hand up and down China's back.

China moaned once, his back arching into Russia's gentle touches. He never would've thought that he could get addicted to Russia's kisses. He reached down and began unbuttoning Russia's coat.

Russia broke the kiss after a minute or two to press a kiss to his cheek, and then along his jaw. He moved his hand from China's hair to slide his hand up China's shirt. Russia was a little amazed at how nice it felt to touch China's bare skin.

China was slightly disappointed when the kiss ended but he purred at the warm feeling of Russia's large hand on his stomach. He fumbled with the last button of Russia's coat then slipped it off his broad shoulders.

Russia pulled back briefly to lift China's shirt up and off. He tossed it to the side and let his eyes trail over his torso.

"You are so lovely, mIlaya moyna," Russia said, caressing China's sides and back. China blushed heavily then frowned at the sweater Russia was wearing. Why did he have to wear so many layers? China quickly slipped his hands up under the sweater, and the shirt under it, and finally felt Russia's skin. China blushed as his fingers slid across every well-defined muscle.

Russia couldn't help but laugh.

"That tickles," he said. China smiled and repeated the action in the same place.

"What tickles? This?" he smiled mischievously. Russia squirmed slightly.

"Da! Don't do that," he complained, pouting ever so slightly. China removed his hands with a smile.

"Sorry. You're cute when you're being ticklish," he apologized, sliding his fingers through Russia's hair. Russia sighed happily.

"Is okay. I am not upset," he replied, leaning down to kiss China's neck. China chuckled slightly and tilted his neck to give more access. He reached down to Russia's sweater again, grabbing the edge and pulling it up and off along with the undershirt. China hummed in appreciation.

Russia blushed in embarrassment. He'd never been naked (even partially) in front of anyone before. Russia distracted himself from the embarrassing thoughts by continuing to kiss and suck on China's neck.

China moaned and scooted further up Russia's lap and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, pressing their chests together. Russia enveloped China within his arms completely and kissed his face.

"Ja teb'a l'ubl'u," he sighed. China smiled and kissed back.

"I love you too, Russia..." he replied, taking a chance and grinding his hips slightly. Russia's eyes widened and he gave a surprised moan. That felt good. He hesitated for a moment before grinding up against China. Russia nuzzled China's neck, groaning at the feeling of moving against the smaller nation so intimately.

China moaned, resting his forehead against Russia's shoulder.

"Russia... That feels good..." he sighed happily. He took the chance to slide his hands tediously slowly down Russia's shoulders and arms.

Russia smiled and kissed China's temple.

"Really? That is good," he said, grinding against him again. Russia moved one of his hands down a bit and squeezed China's ass. China gasped, his hips bucking slightly. No one had ever touched his ass before but it was kind of nice. He smiled and leaned up to kiss Russia again.

"Mmm, do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked. Russia nodded.

"Sure, if you would like," he replied, standing up with China still in his arms. "Where is it?"

China held onto Russia tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist, and pointed.

"Second door on the left," he directed, leaning up to place kisses across Russia's face and jaw. Russia was nearly distracted by the kisses.

"Da…okay," he replied, making his way to China's room. Once he arrived, Russia was awed by how beautiful and ornate the room was. He made his way over to the plush looking bed and gently set China down.

China smiled up at him, his long brown hair flowing across the red and gold blanket. China reached up and cupped Russia's cheek, bringing him closer and locking the Russian in another passionate kiss.

Russia moaned quietly and reached down to pull off China's pants. His nerves were starting to pick up again, however. Russia wanted to make China feel good, but he was worried he would just disappoint him instead.

China lifted his rear up and his hands began to unwrap Russia's scarf.

"Mmm, Russia," he moaned happily. Russia felt the hands on his scarf and panicked. He grabbed China's wrist.

"Don't!" Russia exclaimed, eyes wide. China froze and looked up at Russia. His eyes widened when he saw the panic in them.

"R-Russia? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, afraid to even breathe for a moment. Russia released China's wrist.

"…I…I want to keep my scarf on. Please don't take it off," he replied as he tried to calm down. China nodded slowly after a moment.

"Okay... I won't take it off..." he replied, confused as to why. Russia relaxed and kissed China's cheek.

"Spasibo," he said, shifting so he could kiss down China's chest. China blinked, still a little shocked. Why didn't Russia want to remove his scarf? China gently, and regretfully, pushed on Russia's shoulders.

"Russia?" he asked. Russia froze, then looked up.

"Da? Did I do something wrong? Prasti!" he apologized, moving away. Russia didn't know what he might have done, but if he hurt China he would never forgive himself.

China chuckled briefly and sat up, grabbing Russia's wrist to keep him in place.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured. His small smile faded as he looked up at the white scarf. "Why do you want to keep your scarf, Russia? Did something happen?"

Russia shrugged.

"It was long time ago," he muttered. "I do not like talking about it."

China looked away.

"Oh, duìbùqǐ," he apologized, feeling a little ashamed for asking. Russia felt torn. On the one hand, he really didn't like thinking about it, but on the other…he also didn't want to keep things from China. Russia moved closer and wrapped his arms around China and rested his chin on China's shoulder.

"…I'll tell you. I love you, so I shouldn't be keeping secret from you," he said. China shook his head.

"No, it is alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he protested. Despite how curious he really was, he did not want to upset Russia. Russia sat back and shook his head.

"It happened long time ago. I shouldn't be upset about it anymore," he said, reaching up and unwinding his scarf from around his neck to reveal the bandage he hid. "It was punishment from boss. One of my first bosses. He said I was weak for not being able to properly keep out Mongolia and Teutonic Knights."

China's eyes widened. He hesitantly reached up, looking at Russia for any signs not to. Russia gave a tiny smile.

"Is okay. I don't mind," he replied. "I should be used to my bosses being that way. I've certainly been through worse just for their fun. I don't know why this one still makes me sad."

China gingerly touched the bandage, feeling sad himself. Russia was such a sweet soul, he had a hard time believing someone could actually do something so horrible to him.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the bandage. Russia wrapped his arms around China.

"Don't be. I am no longer weak so I will try not to be bothered by it anymore," he said. China managed a small smile and wrapped his arms around Russia's shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me," he said, placing a kiss on Russia's cheek and trailing his lips all over Russia's face. Russia smiled. He kissed China passionately and lay him back down on the bed. Russia worked off his own pants and tossed them aside.

China moaned heavily and ran his hands across Russia's back lovingly as he kissed back, slipping his tongue across Russia's. Russia groaned and gripped China's hips. He wasn't really sure what to do from here; but the grinding had felt good so he went with that and rutted down against China.

The brunette gasped and his back arched into Russia's rutting. China wasn't a virgin, nowhere near in fact, but being with Russia felt better than anyone before. China's grip around Russia's shoulders tightened and his hips bucked up, meeting each rut.

Russia moaned and nipped at China's lower lip.

"China…what…what do I do? I want to do more, but I don't know how," he asked, panting slightly. China was barely able to pull himself back long enough to answer. He looked up and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, I'll show you," he said. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the first drawer, taking out a bottle of lube. He took Russia's hand gently and squirted a little onto his fingers. "Coat your fingers with it."

Russia nodded and rubbed the lube over his fingers.

"Okay…now what?" he asked. China sat back and spread his legs, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Just...slowly slide one finger inside me," he instructed. Russia blushed. China looked amazingly sexy like that.

"Oh…okay," he said. Russia reached down and pressed a slick finger against China's entrance. He could feel it twitch against his finger and he blushed even more. Russia slowly inched his finger into China, watching his face intently for any signs of discomfort or pain.

China's eyes rolled closed and his mouth opened in a moan.

"Oh!"

Russia pushed his finger in all the way.

"Is this good?" he asked. "No pain?"

China took a few seconds to get used to Russia's finger and nodded.

"Shì de... it's _very_ good..." he smiled lustfully. Russia smiled and thrust his finger in and out of China.

"Do I put in more or no?" he asked curiously. China moaned, his head falling back.

"Y-Yes... Put in a se-second finger... S-scissor me!" he pleaded. Russia felt even more turned on than before. For some reason, hearing China say that was incredibly attractive. Russia pushed a second finger into China and spread them both, spreading China open. He wondered if he'd be able to last for very long – at this rate he doubted it.

China moaned harshly, his hips bucking up and forcing Russia's fingers deeper till they came close to that special, sensitive place. China's eyes widened.

"Ah! Oh, yes!" he cried out as his prostate was touched. Russia looked shocked at the reaction. He pressed his fingers deeper.

"Like this? This is good, da?" Russia asked, hoping that hadn't actually been a cry of pain. China's back arched sharply and he cried out in pleasure again.

"YES! Oh!" he gasped, a lustful smile on his lips. Russia blushed and grinned, happy that he was able to please his love.

"Another finger then?" he asked, pressing a third finger against China's entrance. China nodded enthusiastically.

"R-Russia... I'm not going to la-last..!" he warned, gasping. Russia smiled and pushed a third finger in.

"I don't mind if you don't," he replied, spreading China open further. Russia was aware of his size and he knew enough to understand what was going to happen next; he wanted to be sure China was thoroughly prepared.

China moaned loudly. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him quickly. His breathing got more labored and his hips bucked harshly once more before he came.

"Ah! Russia!" he cried out. Russia's eyes widened as he watched China climax. He blushed and removed his fingers.

"China…can I make love to you still?" Russia asked, kissing China's cheek. China collapsed onto the bed, panting. He turned toward the kiss and smiled.

"Yes... I want you inside me, Russia..." he said, spreading his legs weakly again. Russia nodded. He picked up the lube and squeezed some out onto his hand. Russia slicked himself and lifted China's legs before positioning himself. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he slowly began to push into China.

China inhaled sharply, his fingers digging into the blanket under him. Russia was very big.

"Mmm," he moaned. Russia moaned as well – China was so tight and hot around him. He gave a rough thrust and bottomed out inside the smaller man. Russia panted, resting his forehead against China's chest. If he didn't wait a moment he would cum far too soon.

China gasped in surprise. His grip on the blankets tightened till his knuckles turned white. It hurt a little but he couldn't let Russia know.

"...Russia... Does it f-feel good..?" he breathed. Russia nodded.

"Da…so…so good. Do you feel good, kotyonok?" he panted, embracing China. China wrapped his arms tightly around Russia and nodded.

"Sh-Shì de..." he replied, the slight pain going away. He carefully rolled his hips. Russia moaned and kissed China's chest. He pulled out a bit before thrusting back into him. Russia had never felt anything so amazing and he couldn't keep himself from thrusting again and again.

China gasped with each thrust, bucking his hips up to meet with each one. He gently slid his nails across Russia's shoulders and back, careful not to apply too much pressure and accidentally hurt his lover.

"Oh! Russia..!" he moaned the fair-haired man's name erotically. Russia groaned loudly.

"China…"

He ran his tongue over one of China's nipples as his thrusts become more erratic. Russia was a little surprised he managed to last as long as he had, however he was getting close. China's hips bucked faster and his head fell back. He could feel himself getting close to his second orgasm.

"R-Russia! Cl-ose...!" he managed to say between labored breaths. Russia couldn't respond as his orgasm hit. He shouted China's name as he came hard. Russia realized, as he came down from his high, that he had practically collapsed on top of China.

China came at the same time, crying out as he was filled by Russia. His vision went white and he collapsed. It wasn't until he blinked a few times and his breathing started to even out that he noticed the heavy weight on top of him. He looked down and had to chuckle.

"...Tired?" he asked, sliding his fingers soothingly through Russia's hair. Russia closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, enjoying how close he felt to China.

"Da…sorry," he replied. China smiled, continuing to pet Russia's soft hair.

"It is okay... You're supposed to be tired," he reassured quietly. Russia smiled.

"Okay. Was that good for you?" he asked, gently and absentmindedly rubbing China's hip. China smiled happily and nodded.

"Very. You are the best I've _ever_ had," he complimented, sliding his hand up and down Russia's back. Russia grinned and looked up at China.

"Good. I am glad to be hearing that…I love you," he replied, kissing China sweetly. China smiled into the kiss and kissed back gently.

"I love you too, Russia," he cooed.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

Translations: Golubchik = little dove (Russian), MIlaya Moyna = my sweet (Russian), Kotyonok = kitten (Russian)


End file.
